


Time Travel Souji AU

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Modern Era, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Souji is brought to our future and meets familiar faces. The Modern-day Shinsengumi all work in a hospital and have to deal with the chaos of Edo-era Souji while dealing with the memories their Souji left behind. Shinsengumi boys x OCs. Okichi.





	1. Chapter One

Swords clashed, blood covered the walls and the floor. Battle cries and screams of men being pierced by steel sounded throughout the inn.

His green eyes widened in shock as blood came out of his mouth as he coughed. He hadn’t even taken many hits, it should take way more than the lazy (but strong) swordsmanship the man with golden hair displayed. He clutched his sword, using it to prop himself up as the violent coughs did not subside.

“Okita-san!”

“Are you dogs so short on men that you send the ill to fight?” The man lazily swung his sword to clear the blood off of it.

The would-be page kneeled next to him, her eyes widening as he saw the front of his blue haori stained with blood, as well as his mouth. “Okita-san!” She turned her mild glare to the Demon in front of them, letting her hand reach for the hilt of her kodachi.

“Oh? A child like you intends to fight me? It shall not end well for you, or for that Shogun dog behind you.”

“Stay away!” Her voice quivered slightly as she drew her kodachi.

The Demon sneered and with one swing, had her backing up a few steps. As much as she tried to keep up with his strong swings, she wound up making the mistake of blocking in the wrong direction, ending up with a gash on her arm. She winced, suppressing a cry of pain. Her rear made contact with the floor as she clutched her injured arm, and shut her eyes when the Demon loomed over her.

“Your fight is with me!” The First Division Captain made it in time to block his sword. “Leave the kid alone!”

Chizuru’s wound had already closed by the time she gathered her strength to stand up again. “Okita-san!” She felt his arm push her behind his back.

“Kazama, it is time.”

The blond haired man’s ruby eyes glinted in interest when he picked up on the child hiding his injury, now a mere scratch mark. “Very well, Amagiri. Our work here was done when they entered.” He swung his sword once, cleaning it off before sheathing it.

“Wait! We’re not done here!” Okita Souji yelled fiercely before another bout of violent coughs overtook his body.

The Demon only sneered at them, looking pointedly at the girl. “I doubt this is the last time we’ll meet, Yukimura Chizuru.”

“Our fight is not over!” Souji picked himself up and threw himself off the window to follow him.

“Okita-san!”

He closed his eyes for just a moment, thinking his ankles would be shocked since he had jumped from the second story, to his surprise, he landed on a soft floor.

Souji’s body shook as he coughed a few times from the impact of the landing of this soft floor; it was like being on the back of a cat with very soft fur, he thought as he lay limp there, trying not to lose the battle of losing consciousness.

A tray clattered, and the things that were on it shattered when they landed. “Are you okay?!”

His vision was getting blurry, but he managed to see two familiar eyes with concern in them. “Chi..zu..ru-ch..an…?” The strain of the battle with the Demon had been too much for him, his eyes finally closing.


	2. Chapter Two

Her eyes widened in shock as she stayed frozen in place. It wasn’t the amount of blood on his clothes, or his clothes themselves, it was his face. Her eyes glanced at the picture on the wall, remembering those happy times. She shook her head, dropped what she was holding and rushed over to the crumpled form on her carpet. “Are you okay?!” He looked just like him, she thought, her heart wrenching in pain as she held him, managing to catch his last words before passing into a sleep.

“Chi..zu..ru-ch..an…?”

Her ears perked up at her name. His voice…how she had longed to hear it again. It had been years since she could hear it in person. “…Souji-kun?”

Looking at him again, finally the doctor in her finally took over, examining him for wounds. She had to call someone for help, she wouldn’t be able to move him by herself.

Chizuru grabbed her phone off the coffee table and ran to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit. She hesitated when she stared at the contacts. How was she _going_  to explain this? How  _could_  she explain this?

Who could turn a blind eye to the situation and do what needed to be done?  

“Kondo-san! I have an emergency, I don’t have time to explain, but please come to my apartment as soon as you can!” All she heard were his bewildered questions before she hung up.

Chizuru rushed back to him, beginning to clean off the blood from his face. As she finished cleaning the blood off his skin, she realized that most of it wasn’t his-a sigh of relief. Her hand caressed his cheek. It was  _his_  face. Every feature, detail, it was  _exactly_  the same.

“Yukimura-kun!”

Chizuru ran to the door and let a startled Kondo in. “Are you okay? What’s the emergency?”

She held up a hand to stop him in his tracks. “…I have no explanation to who you’re about to see, but he needs help!” She led him back from to the living room. She was glad that Kondo-san lived just one floor down of the apartment complex she lived in.

Kondo dropped his bag after catching just a glimpse. He turned to look at Chizuru with his mouth open in shock. “S-Souji…?” He kneeled down to look at him. “But how-? He passed away four years ago!” Repeating it aloud, it still stung like an open wound to the both of them. Their Souji had passed away in an unfortunate car accident. He had barely started his career as a pediatrician with Chizuru.

Chizuru looked down at her ring. A reminder she kept of him with her. A reminder of the memories she had of him. She could only have imagined what their future could’ve been like.

Kondo finished examining him. “We should take him to the hospital,” he sighed. “But this needs to be kept between us right now. We don’t know how he’ll react once he wakes up.”

Chizuru nodded, shaking her head free of thoughts to focus on the matter on hand. “Yes, sir!”

—

Souji twitched in his sleep before his body threw him into a fit of coughs. He glared at the needle in his hand, ripping it out without a second thought. He glanced over at the strange machine that made weird noises. He searched for his sword, but it was nowhere to be found.

He cautiously stood up, examining his new clothes: a shirt with buttons and pants, both a soft blue. On his wrist, there was a band with no name on it. Souji strode to the window to peek out like a curious cat. His jade eyes widened in shock. Machines that moved across the street at fast speeds that people boarded and got out of; tall buildings that touched the sky; bright lights that drowned out the stars…What was this place?

He was on his guard as the door opened. His hand gripped air as he reached for the handle of his sword that wasn’t there at his hip.

“You’re awake, how are you feeling?” She gave him a slight smile.

Souji stared at her. She sounded and looked exactly like Chizuru. Though, she wore strange western clothes-a light pink blouse, white dress pants, and a white lab coat. Her name was displayed on a badge with her picture on it. He merely stared at her, blinking slowly for a few moments. “Who are you?”

Chizuru’s heart leapt in joy as she looked and heard him. It was as if her Souji had come back.

She shook her head lightly. It wasn’t him. This Souji was confused, he didn’t know where he was or what was going on, though it was the same for her. She had no idea what to make of this situation either. Kondo-san was getting the results of the tests they’d preformed while he was asleep. “I’m Oki-Yukimura Chizuru. You mustn’t be out of bed yet.”

Narrowing his green eyes at her, he slowly moved back to the bed. “How did I get here?”

Chizuru took his hand and reinserted the IV, checking to make sure nothing was out of place. Her hands lingered on his. His hands were calloused and rougher than his had been. “Your guess is as good as mine,” She looked back at him.   


He stared down at her hands and she quickly noticed his slight discomfort and released him. With a small sigh, he replied, “Okita Souji.”

_Down to the name._ Everything but his shoulder-length auburn hair was the same as her Souji. Personality-wise, she couldn’t be sure, but the expressions he made, the puzzled look in his eyes when she’d managed to surprise him was the exact same, the glare he reserved for people he didn’t like, it was all the same. “Okita-san, where are you from?”

“Ezo.” He kept his answers short, still unsure if he could trust this Chizuru-look-alike.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “Kondo-san?” Chizuru asked, looking back at the door.

_Kondo-san?!_ Souji’s eyes widened as the he saw the man walk in.


	3. Chapter Three

_Kondo-san?!_ Souji’s eyes widened as the he saw the man walk in. He bore too many similarities to the Kondo-san he knew, minus the western clothes-a gray suit and a white lab coat-and short black hair.

Likewise, once Kondo looked up from the chart on his clipboard, he stared at him for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “…How do you feel?”

“His name is also Okita Souji…” Chizuru whispered to him, her eyes barely peeling away from Souji.

It took him a few moments to realize that he had been spoken to. “Better than before.”

“Good, that’s very good then…” Again, he cleared his throat, unable to think of anything to say.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed between the three of them. Chizuru was the bravest enough to break it. “Okita-san, can you tell us where you’re from?”

“I suppose you mean the year. I was residing in Kyo, but I’m from Edo.”

“Kyo? Edo?” Kondo mused, rubbing his chin. “…If you refer to Tokyo as Edo…you must be part of the Shinsengumi. Remember, Yukimura-kun, Souji was named after one of his ancestors, Okita Souji.”

“Which would mean me?” Souji raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kondo nodded. “Coincidentally, this hospital is named after Shinsengumi. I am also named after Kondo Isami.” He chuckled. “Quite the coincidence.”

Chizuru let a small bubble of laughter escape her. “Kondo-san, you and a few others at the hospital are named after ancestors as well. I guess you could call them a modern-day Shinsengumi.”

“Modern-day?” Souji’s brows knitted together, slowly putting the pieces together. “Ne, what year is it?”

“2017.” Chizuru answered, things also clicking in place for her. Not that things were any clearer, but it seemed that this Okita Souji somehow ended up in the future.

“2017?!” Souji’s eyes widened. He had jumped two centuries forward. He couldn’t have imagined the future to be anything that he saw. “I have to be dreaming.”

“Souji, er,” Kondo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You can call me Souji.” He quickly replied. This man in front of him was exactly like him. It was as if his very spirit had been transferred to him. For all he knew, it might’ve been. “It seems like I’m stuck here.” And who knew if there was a way back? As stubborn as he could be, he was thrown in this unbelievable situation, and now he had to adapt if he wanted to survive in this unknown future to him.

Chizuru and Kondo exchanged glances. “Souji, our Souji, that is, your descendant, passed four years ago in an unfortunate accident.”

Chizuru cast her eyes to the floor, now unable to look over at him. Souji noticed this, but he chose not to say anything, instead he turned his attention to Kondo-san. “Hmm, seems like we all exist in this future, except for my counterpart.”

“What do you mean?” Kondo handed Chizuru the clipboard to read.

“From what I’ve seen, you and Chizuru-chan are exactly the same as the ones back in my time.” He mused. “Ne, are the others here too? Hajime-kun? Hijikata-san?”

Nodding brightly, Kondo patted him on the back. “Yes, they actually work here at the hospital, except… I’m not sure how to break the news of your presence to them and the others…”

Chizuru let out a small gasp. She tugged on Kondo-san’s sleeve, and he leaned down to listen to her.

He nodded and took the clipboard back from her.

Souji looked between them, crossing his arms. “Mind telling me what you’re talking about, Chizuru-chan?”

Her brown eyes looked warily at him. “Actually…Kondo-san and I ran some tests on you, just to make sure you were okay!” She held up her hands in protest before he got the wrong idea. “You see, we have medical equipment that can give us information on your health…and…”

“You have tuberculosis.” It was like ripping a band-aid. “Now, in your time, it might’ve been incurable, but with a strict schedule of taking medicine and proper nutrition, you’ll get better.” Kondo gave him a warm smile. “Yukimura-kun will bring you your medicine later, so make sure to get lots of rest and eat a hearty and healthy meal! I’ll have to ask Nagakura-kun for a meal plan.” He mused as he spun on his heels. “I’ll be back to see you soon, Souji.”

“Thank you, Kondo-san.” Souji smiled slightly. He was quite at ease with Kondo-san’s presence, even if he was from the future. Had he recieved the news of this illness back in his time, he would’ve done everything he could do for Kondo-san and the Shinsengumi before it consumed him. Hell, he might’ve taken Ochimizu just to stay useful as the Shinsengumi’s sword. The Kondo-san from the future was confident that he would get better, despite it being a serious illness. Kondo-san was still Kondo-san, he chuckled to himself.

His jade eyes glanced over at Chizuru. He noticed her thumb fiddling with a gold band on her ring finger. “With the glances you keep giving me, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that the Souji from this time and you were an item.”

Chizuru blushed, avoiding his eyes. “I-I-”

“Hey, Chizuru!” The door opened suddenly. “I heard you were in here from one of the nurses. I thought you were off-” The young man with short, unkempt light brown hair and blue-green eyes that were widened in shock entered. “S-S-SOUJI?!”


	4. Chapter Four

“Finally!” He yawned and stretched his arms out.

A few of the nurses gave him appreciative glances. Today, he was wearing a yellow button up shirt that hugged his torso and black pants. Sanan-san was strict on the dress code. Tōdō Heisuke was one among a few of the popular doctors in the hospital.

Heisuke pulled off his badge and stuffed it in the pocket of his lab coat as he started walking to the locker room.

“Chizuru-san came in with Kondō-sensei earlier. I think they have a special case.”

Heisuke’s ears perked at the names and he took a few backward steps. “Na,” he gave them a small smile. “Did I hear you say that Chizuru is in today?”

“Ah, Tōdō-sensei!” The two nurses gushed. “Yes, I heard from Miko-chan that she and Kondō-san brought in a patient. We saw her go into room 109.”

“That’s weird…she’s supposed to be off for the next two days…” He mumbled to himself. He gave the two nurses a grin and thanked them, striding over to room 109. He found it weird that she would come in, after all, tomorrow was his…anniversary. Since he was going to be off tomorrow, he had planned on accompanying Chizuru to visit him. He couldn’t leave her alone.

“Hey, Chizuru!” Heisuke opened the door without knocking. He was a doctor, he didn’t need permission to enter a patient’s room. “I heard you were in here from one of the nurses. I thought you were off-” His blue-green eyes widened in surprise as he saw the patient on the bed. “S-S-SOUJI?!”

Chizuru quickly pulled him in and shut the door, locking it this time.

Souji’s eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched Heisuke try to make a word, but all he kept doing was open his mouth and let out parts of words. “Oooooh~,” Souji shook his hands in a way that was reminiscent of a ghost. “I’m here to haunt you for thinking improper thoughts of Chizuru-chan~.”

Heisuke choked on air. “I-improper thoughts of Chizuru?! Souji! I have too much respect for Chizuru!” His surprise was replaced by annoyance.

“Souji!” Chizuru chided lightly. “Stop teasing Heisuke-kun like that.” The room fell silent and Chizuru clapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Okita-san! I didn’t mean to be so familiar with you!”

Souji merely shrugged and grinned slightly. “It seems my guess was correct.”

“Anyways,” Heisuke took a breath, saving Chizuru from Souji. “Who the hell is this guy that looks exactly like Souji?”

A rushed explanation later from Chizuru, Heisuke had his arms crossed and he was nodding repeatedly.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Souji raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Look, Souji, how can anyone believe that you just fell onto Chizuru’s living room out of nowhere?!” Heisuke'a blue-green eyes bore into his frame, still trying to find a difference between this Souji and the Souji he had known. So far, he’d found nothing, just the length of his hair. “So, what you were you doing before you mysteriously ended up here?”

Souji sighed and briefly explained what he had been doing at Ikeda Inn.

“So, you were chasing some dude with blond hair that was crazy strong?” Heisuke looked over at Chizuru. There was only one person that matched Souji’s description, but he was currently overseas.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you. No one has an explanation for this.” Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I think…it’s fate.” Chizuru said rather quietly.

“Fate, huh…” Souji mused, shrugging. “Well, whatever it is that brought me here, I’d better get used to it. It doesn’t seem likely I’ll find a way back.”

There was a small part of Chizuru that rejoiced. It was like having her Souji back, as if he’d never really left. Then again, her Souji was gone. That relationship, those dreams and hopes they’d had together…all that was left were her memories, pictures, and video recordings of him. “Heisuke-kun, did you need something? We can talk outside, Okita-san should be getting his rest.”

Heisuke nodded. “Right, I’ll see you later, Souji.” He looked back at him once more before opening the door for Chizuru.

Chizuru turned back to him and gave him a small smile.

—

A nurse had brought by his medicine with written instructions from Kondō-san. After he’d taken it, he wandered around the room after ripping out his IV again. He continued to admire the view outside, wondering how different the world was now, compared to how he knew it.

Souji paced around the room some more before spotting a set of clothes he assumed was for him. Chizuru must have put then there for him.

Even though he was told to rest, he was just too restless to do so. Sleep wouldn’t come to him.

His curiosity was eating away at him.

What was future Hijikata-san like?


	5. Chapter Five

Ripping off his gloves and throwing them in the trash, the handsome violet-eyed man sighed, scrubbing his hands and arms. “Good work today, Saitō, Yamazaki.” He grunted, shaking his hands to remove the excess water.

The two surgical technicians, a man with cropped light brown hair and purple eyes, and another with short indigo hair that fell nicely in front of his dark blue eyes, both bowed to him. “Good work today, Hijikata-sensei.” The two of them finished drying their hands and headed out to get changed, leaving the Surgeon to dry his hands.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short black hair, rubbing his temples, thinking about the next surgery in a few days, paperwork, and things around the apartment that needed to be done.

Oh…And he had to visit him. It’d been what, five years now?

Toshizō changed into his white dress shirt and black pants. He threw his light purple scrubs into the nearby laundry basket to be washed later. With heavy steps, he made his way back to his office.

—

Dressed in the red t-shirt and black jeans (which were rather tight, and he wasn’t used to it) that Chizuru-chan had left behind, Souji had found a surgical mask and put it on. He couldn’t have anyone else recognizing him while he scoped out the place. Souji didn’t need the regular people thinking he was a ghost, as much fun as it would be to entertain the thought. All he wanted was a glimpse of the future Hijikata-san.

He stopped a nurse that was walking for directions to Hijikata-sensei’s office. Once pointed in the right direction, he cautiously entered his office, poking around like a curious cat.

There was a small black leather-bound journal on his desk, when he opened it, Souji smirked. “Hmm, this Hijikata-san also writes poetry, not much of a surprise.” He took off the surgical mask and continued ransacking through the desk to find more juicy information on him. He wondered what kind of nicknames this Hijikata-san had.

There was a small box on top of the desk and on top of it, a note:

_To Hijikata-sensei_

_You’ve had a difficult week. I believe it will get better._

_-Saito Hajime_

Chuckling at Hajime-kun’s curt note, he was excited to meet the future Hajime-kun. Of course, curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the box. It was some kind of sweet, he guessed, judging from the chocolaty smell emanating from it, something similar to sweet bread in the shape of a short cylinder. As much as he wanted to try it for himself, he closed the box and stuck the note on top of it.

Once he’d found nothing else of interest, except for some clicky pens, which he pocketed one of, he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the desk, wondering when he should go back to his room.

Before he could ponder it anymore, the door opened, and entered the very Hijikata-san he had kind of been hoping to see.

Toshizō’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing. “I need sleep…” He murmured, paying Souji no mind. “Here to haunt me again? I’ve already talked to Harada about this.”

Souji remained quiet, watching him take off his lab coat to hang up.

Toshizō looked back at Souji, sighing again. “I really, really need to get some sleep if I’m seeing you again.” He could remember that day so clearly.

_That day was like any other. No one could’ve guessed what was going to happen._

_Heisuke was on ER duty, but he was off soon, so he was bouncing with excitement at the plans he had with Shinpatsu-san and Sano-san. His thoughts of drinking merrily with his senpai were interrupted when he heard the ambulance sirens outside, which made him spring into action._

_Time stopped for a second as he spotted one his best friends, one that had been with him since high school. “Souji!” He cried, rushing over, trying to assess the damage. “We need to get him into surgery, right now!” He had a nurse rush to an operating room to get it prepped._

_Heisuke ran to Hijikata-sensei’s office, knowing that he was about to leave for the night, it was his night off. “Hi-Hijikata-sensei!” He took a small moment to catch his breath. “Souji’s in the operating room, please go!”_

_Toshizō’s violet eyes widened, but he wasted no time in rushing over to him. There was no way he was going to let anyone else handle this._

_Kondō had been walking nearby and he heard it all. Souji was a precious younger brother to him, if anyone could save him, it was Toshi. He had faith in him._

_Everyone gathered in the waiting room, waiting for Hijikata to come out with good news or any news at all. Chizuru prayed, clasping her hands tightly. Sanosuke sat next to Chizuru, Shinpachi was on her other side. Heisuke sat on the floor in front of her, staring at the ground. Sannan sat motionless next to Sanosuke. Inoue sat across Chizuru, with his arms crossed. Kondō paced impatiently. All they could do was wait and hope for the best._

_Inside the operating room, Toshizō barked orders when he heard the flat line. “Dammit, Souji! Stay with us!” He yelled, but he knew he was gone. All of their efforts failed. If he was a better surgeon, this wouldn’t have happened._

_Hajime looked up at Hijikata-sensei. “Sensei…The time and date.”_

_Susumu looked up at Hijikata-sensei, no one in the operating room moving a muscle, listening to the flat line._

_Toshizō angrily peeled off his gloves after stating the patient’s name, time and date of death. How the hell was he going to tell everyone, their friends, Souji’s older brother, and his fiance that he was gone? How the hell was he supposed to break the news to them when it was his fault he couldn’t do enough to save him?_

_“Hijikata-sensei,” Saitō interrupted the storm in his mind. His normally expressionless face hinted sadness. He had just watched his best friend die in front of him. “You did what you could. That’s all we could’ve asked for. Chizuru will say the same.”_

_Of course they would, Toshizō sighed. He had to tell them now._

_He felt even worse when he saw all their faces light up with hope when they saw him. Saitō and Yamazaki were on both his sides, trying to hide their sadness._

_Chizuru ran up to him, her brown eyes watering, but full of hope._

_He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He just hung his head and shook it._

_There was a heavy silence for a few moments._

_Chizuru reached for Hajime-kun before her first sob could escape her. Hajime wrapped his arms around her, hiding his own face into her hair. The two of them had known Souji the longest, besides Kondō-san. Kondō took them both in his arms, unable to stop his own tears._

 ---

Toshizō smacked the hand that was poking his cheek. “What the hell?” He grumbled looking at Souji, still thinking it was a hallucination.

“Souji! There you are!” Kondō burst through the door, smiling slightly. “Ah, I see you’ve found Toshi.”

Toshizō glared at a grinning Souji. “Wait, he’s real?”


	6. Chapter Six

Toshizō glared at a grinning Souji. “Wait, he’s real?”

Souji shook his hands again, like before when he was teasing Heisuke. “No, Kondō-san and I are both figments of your imagination, Hi~ji~kata-sa~n. I’m here to haunt you for hitting on Chizuru-chan~.”

“Th’ hell are you talking about?!” Toshizō snarled, surprised that his hands could grip his shirt.

“I saw that Chizuru-chan gave you that notebook. She wrote a note in it and you replied with a poem.” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Even though it wasn’t his Chizuru (nor was Chizuru his at all in his time), there was a part of him that couldn’t help but be annoyed that the others saw Chizuru as a woman.

Toshizō’s face was growing redder by the moment. Whether it was anger or embarrassment, neither Souji or Kondō could tell. “Kondō-san, I’ll kill him if he’s not already dead!” There was a very small part of him that was laughing at this, glad to see Souji, but it didn’t show.

“Maa, maa, Toshi! Souji!” Kondō pulled them apart. “Toshi, I swear I wasn’t trying to hide Souji from you, I just…wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Kondō scratched at his cheek, feeling rather embarrassed and apologetic that he’d kept Souji’s presence a secret from someone he trusted so much.

“Wasn’t much of a secret…I knew you were hiding something from me since you’ve been avoiding me all day.” Toshizō sighed and crossed his arms. “You walked the other way when I tried to say good morning.”

Kondō laughed and patted his shoulder. “Well, I believe an explanation is warranted.”

—

Toshizō cleared his throat. “So, you’re tellin’ me this little bastard,” he pointed at Souji, who was currently distracted with the clicky pen he’d stolen from his desk, which he now noticed was actually his. Plus, the sound was getting on his nerves. “Just dropped onto Yukimura’s living room floor out of nowhere? And that he’s from the 1800’s?”

“You’re actually really slow at catching on, just like the other Hijikata-san.” Souji looked up from the pen and gave him an impish smile.

“You little shit.” Toshizō growled, but there was a hint of affection in his tone. He was having trouble telling the difference between this Souji and the one he had known. He had to remember that it wasn’t him, and that part really ate away at him.

“For the time being, Yukimura-kun and I thought it was best to keep him a secret, after all, it’s not easy to explain.” Kondō sighed, looking over at Souji. “I want to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on his health.”

“Ne, Kondō-san, Heisuke also knows.” Souji clicked the pen once more. The noise and the object fascinated him. Kondō-san had mentioned it was a writing utensil. It was more convenient than a brush and ink.

Before Souji could click it once more, Toshizō grabbed it from him. “This is mine, stop stealing things.” He stuffed the pen in his pocket, it had been part of a set, a gift from Souji the last Christmas they’d been together. “So, Heisuke and Yukimura know right now…” He remained pensive. “Souji, stay in the damn room while we think of how to break this to Harada, Nagakura, Sannan-san, Saito, Yamamzaki and Gen-san. We don’t need rumors starting up that there’s a ghost in the hospital.”

“You’re no fun, Hijikata-san.” Souji crossed his arms and pouted. The two men were reminded of their Souji. It made them feel joy and sadness.

“Toshi’s right, Souji. This is a delicate matter…” Kondō reached for the TV remote. “I have to get home to the wife and kids soon, so unfortunately, I can’t keep you company.” He looked hopefully at Toshi.

Toshizō shook his head. “I can’t stay. Let the TV keep him company. I’ll be back early tomorrow morning to keep an eye on him.”

“I’m not a child that needs to be watched.” Souji rolled his eyes, but the word “TV” wasn’t in his vocabulary. He had to know what it was. “What’s this "tee-bee” you keep talking about?“

Kondō’s expression brightened as he went into detail about "television.” He showed him how to use the remote and talked about some of his favorite shows. “Once we let everyone know, I’ll take you to a movie theater, Souji.”

Souji gave him a genuine smile. “That sounds great, Kondō-san. I would like that.”

Toshizō and Kondō exited the room after reminding him that he had to stay in the room. “Kondō-san,” His violet eyes glanced over at him as they walked out of the hospital.

“Yes, Toshi?”

“That’s not our Souji.” He reminded him. Toshizō was also reminding himself of this.

“I know, but he doesn’t have anyone here, it’s just us, Toshi. I want to make him as comfortable as I can.”

Sighing, Toshizō nodded and shrugged, bidding him a goodnight.

—-

An hour of staring of the screen with the moving pictures was all it took Souji to become restless again.

“That’s not how you kill a man.” He grumbled to himself as he watched a Samurai movie playing on TV. “The blood didn’t even get on him, what is this? Fake murder?” He flipped the channel just as Kondō-san had taught him. Everything and nothing caught his eyes, but he just couldn’t stay still. He wanted to see who else he could bump into.

Though, he could hear Kondō-san’s warning in his head. He should listen to him.

But then he wouldn’t know what the others were like for himself.

Souji put on the surgical mask again and made his way to Hijikata-san’s office to steal the lab coat. If he wore that, people would probably leave him alone to wander and let him in parts of the hospital only doctors could enter, he hoped.

He stood in front of a map of the hospital, wondering where he should start. Where would the others hang out?

Dorm. That must be where the hospital staff went to sleep when they had 24-hour shifts, as he heard Chizuru mention earlier while she was talking to Heisuke outside his room.

Nodding to himself, he headed over, a little excitement coursing through him.

The lights were off in one of the rooms. Let’s try this one, he thought, opening the door as quietly as he could. The room was very simple, white walls, a bunk bed with two bunks, navy blue curtains in front of the window and a bedside table with a lamp on it.

On the bottom bunk, he recognized the male that was sleeping so soundly. Hajime-kun? It certainly looked like him. He had fallen asleep in his white lab coat, navy pants and white button up shirt.

Souji crept over and kneeled down to stare at him at eye level. This Hajime-kun slept so soundly, without a care in the world. If he had tried to sneak up on his Hajime-kun, there would’ve been a sword at his throat before he could’ve made it to the bed. Chuckling quietly, he decided to introduce himself to him. “Ha~ji~me-kun~!” He whispered.

Hajime shifted slightly in his sleep, but he didn’t wake.

He tried again, whispering louder. “Ha-ji-me-kun!”

Hajime remained still, which made Souji wonder if he had actually woken up. He reached out to poke him and his finger ended up in his tight grasp.

Hajime was glaring at the source of the disturbance, but his dark blue eyes quickly widened. He released Souji’s finger as he sat up. “S-Souji?”


	7. Chapter Seven

_“Chikage-kun!” A six year old Chizuru wailed, jumping up and down, trying to reach the flower the blond haired boy was holding out of reach. “Please, give it back!”_

_“Not until you agree to be my bride!” He cackled, taking off running. He loved teasing Chizuru like this, she was too adorable. As he turned his head to look back at her, he wound up face first in the dirt, his white shirt and shorts now dirty. “YOU PEASANT! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!”_

_The auburn haired boy had stuck his foot out for little Chikage trip over. He plucked the little flower from his hand. “Don’t go making Chizuru-chan your bride.” His jade green eyes glared into his ruby red ones. No one gets away with bullying his Chizuru-chan, only he was allowed to._

_Chizuru caught up and she looked up hopefully at Souji. “Souji-kun!”_

_Souji smiled, placing the flower in her hair. “Come on, Chizuru-chan. Let’s go find Hajime-kun.”_

_Chizuru nodded happily, taking his hand._

_“Damn you, Okita!” Chikage shrugged off the hand that an older red-haired boy used to lift him up._

_“Kazama-sama, your father is waiting for you.”_

_“I have business to handle with Okita, Amagiri!” Chikage struggled against his hold, but the older boy was stronger than him._

_Chizuru happily skipped along as they walked, holding Souji’s hand. “Ah, I found Hajime-kun!”_

_Little Hajime was reading a book underneath a tree. It was usually where one could find the little indigo-haired boy when they went to the park._

_Hajime glanced up when he heard his name mentioned. He nodded in greeting and went back to his book._

_Chizuru plopped down next to him, and Souji next to her._

_“Ne, Chizuru-chan,”_

_She looked over at Souji, her hand touching the flower in her hair._

_“Why didn’t you tell Kazama you’d be his bride? You didn’t have to mean it.” Souji found it a little odd that Chizuru didn’t cry uncle at something so simple as that._

_Chizuru’s little cheeks flushed pink. “That’s because…”_

_Souji’s green eyes stared at her, wondering what would come out of her mouth. It’d been less than a year since he came to live with Kondō-san’s family and Hijikata-san, and Chizuru-chan, the little girl next door, was stuck to him like glue. At first, he found it a little annoying that a little kid wouldn’t leave him alone, but he came to embrace the time they spent together now. It was nice…being a part of a family that cared. There was a small part of him that feared that one day his foster family wouldn’t want him anymore, but Kondō-san always put those thoughts to rest. He couldn’t trust adults because they always lied, but he could trust and believe in Kondō-san._

_“I want to become Souji-kun’s bride in the future!” She buried her face in her little hands in embarrassment._

_Hajime looked up momentarily from his book to stare at the pair, his stotic expression stayed the same._

_Souji burst out laughing after a brief moment of silence. “Chizuru-chan as my bride?” He hummed in amusement._

_Chizuru finally peeled her hands away from her face to look at him. “Yes! I want to become Souji-kun’s bride so we can have a family of our own someday!”_

_Souji laughed again and patted her head. “Okay. Become my bride, Chizuru-chan.” He stuck out his pinky finger._

_Chizuru smiled and immediately put her little pinky finger to his._

—

“Na, Chi-zu-ru!” Heisuke called for the tenth time that minute.

Chizuru blinked and looked up at Heisuke, slightly dazed. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts. “I’m sorry, Heisuke-kun, could you repeat what you said?”

“I asked you which ramen you’re getting. Are you okay?” Heisuke looked over at her in concern.

“Ah, I’ll get the usual.” She handed him her menu. “I’m okay, I just got lost in thought.”

“There must be a lot going through your mind, with that other Souji suddenly appearing and all.”

“You could say that.” Chizuru fidgeted with her napkin.

Heisuke wasn’t used to this much silence between them. They normally could chat away a storm over the smallest topics. “Na, I wanted to go with you tomorrow. Is that okay?”

She already knew what he was talking about. “That’s fine! Thank you, Heisuke-kun, for always being there for me.” Chizuru gave him a genuine smile.

His cheeks warmed in response. “It’s no big deal! You’re a really good friend, Chizuru.”

Chizuru’s smile faded, and she sighed. “I’m worried about how Hijikata-san will react to Okita-san.”

Heisuke nodded in agreement. “That’s for sure…it’s been hard on all of us, Chizuru, not just you. We all miss him.”

“He should be happy, hearing that so many people cared about him.”

More silence. Neither could think of what to day next. Luckily their waiter broke the silence by taking their order.

After a delicious meal of ramen, Heisuke took Chizuru home. During the car ride, the car was heavy with silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Heisuke-kun. Thank you again.” Chizuru gave him a small smile before she exited the car.

“Yeah, goodnight, Chizuru.”

Chizuru made her way to the empty apartment. It still felt empty even after some time. She was never going to get used to it.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Saitō-san, you should get some rest.” Shimada, one of the physical therapists, gently reminded him. Kondō-sensei had told him to keep an eye on him, since Saitō-san could go without sleep for a few days at a time.

Hajime looked up from a patient’s chart and nodded. “Yes, I will, thank you, Shimada-san.” He’d been up for a full 24 hours, he’d forgotten about sleep. After assisting with a surgery, he had decided to stop by Hijikata-sensei’s office to drop off a cupcake he’d made and organize his patient files. He had took it upon himself to cover a night shift for another coworker, since this month was especially hard on him and the others, especially Chizuru. The best way for him was to keep himself occupied on work.

He had to admit he was more tired than he had thought. When his head hit the pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He slept like a log for about four hours.

“Ha~ji~me-kun~!”

Someone was calling him, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake up. Instead, he shifted onto his side, unaware of the person next to his bed.

“Ha-ji-me-kun!”

This time, the voice was louder, bringing him out of his sleep, but he remained still. He recognized the voice. Hajime chided himself, knowing that it was impossible to hear that voice again. Perhaps he  _should_ go home and sleep like a log for ten hours. That should cure him of hallucinations.

He could feel someone loom over his face, and he grabbed the hand that was about to touch him. He was disappointed with himself that he didn’t notice it sooner. His senses were dulled from the lack of sleep, or perhaps he had skirted his gym and martial arts sessions too much this month.

Hajime’s dark blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, wondering who dared to disturb the little sleep he had gotten. A familiar grinning face greeted him in the dark. He couldn’t mistake that face and voice. In surprise, he released his finger as his usually stoic eyes displayed a flurry of emotions. “S-Souji?” He reached over to turn on the lamp to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him in the dark.

Souji straightened and waved at him. “Hmm, you look almost like him.”

The indigo-haired man stood up to stare at him some more, unable to speak. He’d lost Souji five years ago now, the very best friend that he’d met when he was child. They went through elementary, middle school, high school, college, and med school together. They’d been roommates after graduating high school up until Souji got engaged to Chizuru. They’d been involved in the Kendo club and Judo, and they had sparred so many times, they could reach each other so well. When Souji had died, he’d lost a friend, a brother, a part of himself. He never could’ve imagined his daily life without an annoying Souji prank.

“Hajime-kun?” Souji grew concerned with each passing moment that the shorter man stared at him with his dark blue eyes.

“Spar with me.”

Souji blinked, but shrugged. “Lead the way.”

Hajime led him to the rooftop after grabbing the wooden bamboo swords from Kondō-sensei’s office. He mostly kept them around for decoration, but they still were used from time to time when they needed a small break at the hospital.

They stood across from each other, taking their respective stances.

When they crossed their bamboo swords, Hajime could feel the difference in skill and strength. The person in front of him moved similar to the Souji he knew, but each blow was more powerful and graceful.

Souji found it curious that the Hajime-kun in this time moved similarly enough, but he lacked the same grace and finesse that Hajime-kun displayed in his time. He could easily read his moves.

“My win.” Souji smirked, pointing his bamboo sword in front of Hajime-kun’s face. They bowed to each other.

“Who are you?” Hajime took a moment to catch his breath, noticing how undisciplined he was compared to the person in front of him. He had barely even broken a sweat.

“Okita Souji.”

“How…can you look just like him?”

“I wonder how many more times I’ll be telling my story.” Souji shrugged and began telling his tale to him.

Hajime listened quietly to him, taking a few moments to process what Souji told him. Like the others, he just couldn’t believe it, but it was true, the proof was standing right in front of him. He struggled to accept the fact that there was another person that looked, sounded, and acted like the Souji he’d known his whole life. “It seems what you say is true…Kondō-sensei and Hijikata-sensei had the right idea to confine you to the room. You could cause great panic and confusion in the hospital.”

Souji gave him an amused smile. He had already known that would’ve been his answer. “You probably know me, Hajime-kun.” 

“Yes…You cannot listen to orders and stay still.” Hajime sighed, but the corners of his mouth were upturned into a very slight smile. “Let’s return to the room.” He checked his smart watch. When Hijikata-sensei came in early, it was normally around five am, and it wasn’t long before then.

The two made their way back to the room where Hajime suddenly became a little chatterbox as soon as Souji mentioned the Shinsengumi. He asked many questions about swordsmanship and what their past counterparts were like.

Souji was more than happy to satisfy Hajime-kun’s curiosity, since he had plenty of questions of his own, especially about Chizuru and her relationship to his future counterpart.


	9. Chapter Nine

_“Chizuru. Welcome home.” His arms were spread wide-open for her to come into._

_Chizuru practically ran to him after kicking off her shoes. She was stressed out a bit. Hijikata-sensei was really hard on her today, her mentor for her last semester, plus she had other things to do, to finish for her classes._

_“Man, Hijikata-san’s a real hard ass, isn’t he?” Souji murmured, nuzzling his face into her hair. “I heard from Kondō-san that he really chewed you out today during his rounds.”_

_She shook her head. “No, I made a minor mistake, he was helping me to not make it again. Souji, we deal with lives, one mistake and we could lose them.”_

_“You could’ve chosen Kondō-san or even Shinpatsu-san to be your mentor.” But he knew her too well. There was something in Hijikata-san that she’d always admired, and she wanted to do the best she could to not disappoint him. Sighing, Souji decided to shift her focus onto other things. “Ne, you’re joining Hajime-kun and me for lunch tomorrow, aren’t you?”_

_Chizuru followed him to the couch where he pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his chest, taking in his scent, listening to his heartbeat. His presence alone could soothe her and make her forget her worries. She nodded, humming in response._

_Souji took her hand in his, linking their fingers. “Chizuru, do you remember the promise you made me when you were six?”_

_She opened her eyes in confusion. “Promise…?”_

_Souji’s green eyes sparkled in amusement. “Yes. You said you’d become my bride.”_

_Chizuru flushed bright red and buried her head into his chest to hide it. “Th-that was such a long time ago, you remember that?”_

_“Did you mean it back then?”_

_Lifting her head, she nodded furiously. “I did. Souji-kun, I…can’t picture my life with anyone else…” It was a little embarrassing to say it out loud, but it was the truth. They’d been together, as a couple, since high school. Sure, they had their ups and downs throughout the years, but she loved Souji with her whole heart._

_Souji’s eyes softened and he kissed her gently. He’d spent most of his life with Chizuru thus far, and he was going to make sure she was in it for the rest of it. “Then…” He took out a small velvet box and opened it. “Will you become my bride?”_

_Chizuru froze, taking a moment to process what he just said. “Oh…Souji!” Her eyes began to water and she nodded, hugging him tightly. “Yes! I will! I’d love to become your bride!”_

_There had been a small, doubtful part of him that told him he’d get rejected. He should’ve known better than to doubt Chizuru at all. She has never hurt him nor turned him away. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. “You can’t escape me now, with this, I’m tying you to me.”_

_A small bubble of laughter escaped her as he leaned in to kiss him. “I wouldn’t run away from you, Souji. I love you.”_

_He cupped her face and stared at her for a few moments. He just wanted to look at her, even if he had memorized every little detail on her face. He wiped the corner of her watery eyes with his thumbs. “I love you, Chizuru.”_

_—-_

Her hand gripped the sheets. Of course it was empty, like it had been for five years now. Her hand reached up to wipe away her tears on her cheek. She couldn’t remember how many times she cried herself to sleep or woke up crying.

As much as she tried to go on, she still couldn’t let Souji go. She’d let her job as a pediatrician consume her life, hoping that it would somehow fill the empty void within her, but nothing nor no one could ever fill it.

After getting dressed in her pink dress and white cardigan, she remembered he’d mentioned that this was one of his favorite dresses on her. She made her way outside after gathering the flowers.

“Chizuru!”

Glancing up, she was a bit surprised to see Heisuke in front of his car. She thought they would be meeting there. She waved back at him. “Heisuke-kun?”

“I’ll drive us, remember, I said I was going with you.” He gave her a small smile and opened the passenger door for her.

 _“_ Thank you, Heisuke-kun.” But she wasn’t alone, she had the support of many wonderful friends that helped go in life.

The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Heisuke followed a few steps behind her, giving her some space.

“It seems that Hijikata-sensei and Kondō-sensei have already been here.” She smiled lightly, placing her own flowers next to the ones Hijikata-sensei left. There was a bottle of sake with a small cup already poured, Kondō-sensei’s favorite brand.

Heisuke shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded, standing next to her. “Seems like it. Let’s tell Souji about the new equipment in the children’s ward.” He smiled lightly.

—

“Th’ fuck, Souji.” Toshizō groaned when he entered the room and saw Saitō. “You didn’t stay in the damn room, did you?” Souji only replied with a smirk.

Hajime immediately stood up and bowed. “Good morning, Hijikata-sensei.”

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “How many is it now?”

“Just myself, Sensei. Souji has not revealed himself to the others yet.”

“I don’t have time to be playing babysitter, Souji.” Toshizō’s violet eyes glared at the grinning Souji.

“Hajime-kun and I are getting along just fine. I don’t see what you’re so worried about.”

“Though…I think there could have been a better way to handle this, Souji.” Hajime looked back at him. At first, it was too strange for him, having someone that looked exactly as his best friend that could look, sound, and act just like him. The more he talked to him, the more he saw the differences between them. He wondered if the others could see it too, or if they regarded this Souji as a replacement for theirs.

“Yukimura just sent me a text that she’ll be by to keep you company, Souji. Don’t cause anymore trouble.”  _Please_. Hijikata Toshizō did not beg, but he did imply when he was.

“Chizuru-chan is coming? This should be interesting.” Souji turned back to Hajime. “Ne, Hajime-kun, I think it’s my turn to ask some questions.”

“Sensei, I will keep Souji company until Chizuru arrives.”

“I was about to send you home, but I suppose that’ll work out better. Someone needs to keep an eye on him.” He patted Saitō on the shoulder. “Go home once Yukimura gets here, you could use the sleep.”

“Yes, Sensei. Thank you.”

Toshizō left the room, confident that Souji probably wouldn’t be cooking up any trouble for the time being, at least until he was alone.

“So, about Chizuru-chan, what kind of relationship did she have with the Souji from this time?” Souji crossed his arms, a habit of his, he realized when he couldn’t put his hands into his kimono sleeves. It felt strange not having his swords at his hip and wearing western clothes.

Hajime was hesitant to answer, but he should return the favor. He didn’t want to burden Chizuru with explaining everything.


	10. Chapter Ten

“I can only answer so much about our Souji’s relationship with Chizuru.” Hajime sighed, slightly exasperated. He knew a great detail about their relationship, since he had seen it form ever since they were children and develop further after high school, but what went on between them was their business. He knew better than to ask questions about certain topics.  

“Chizuru-chan and my future self were going to get married, huh.” Souji found all that Hajime-kun said rather amusing. Back in his time, he couldn’t really see himself settling down with a sweet and innocent girl like Chizuru-chan. He was so…different from her, and she was so pure, without a single drop of blood on her hands. His life was dedicated to Kondō-san and the Shinsengumi, so the thought of settling down never crossed his mind. Back in Ikeda Inn though, when that blond-haired man turned his sword onto Chizuru, anger, an indescribable anger had coursed into him when that Ronin cut into her. Sure, he could admit he didn’t hate her, but as to  _how_ he actually felt about her, that was something he didn’t have an answer to.  

He was certainly going to have a field day when Chizuru-chan came by.

“His death…was the hardest on her. It still is.” Hajime could recall the month after their Souji’s death that Chizuru stayed in his apartment because she couldn’t even step foot into their shared apartment. “With the way Chizuru is, after that, she has tried to show how strong she is.”

“Yeah, Chizuru-chan is strong one.” Souji agreed, laying back on the bed. Hajime had showed him how to adjust the height, something really revolutionary.

Hajime took out his iPhone X to check the time, wondering when Chizuru would get here.

“Hajime-kun, what is that?” Souji stood up to peer over his shoulder to stare at the rectangle that lit up in his hand. “I’ve seen everyone carrying one of those things and talk into them or move their fingers over it.”

Hajime patiently explained the concept of the “cellphone,” but he had to explain the concept of making calls, texting, and internet, all foreign concepts to Edo-era Souji. He lent the phone to Souji, letting him explore the apps he had on his phone.

Souji cautiously tapped on the camera icon and was a bit startled when his face showed up on the little rectangle in his hands. “Hajime-kun, what is this? Why can I see myself? Is it a mirror?”

Hajime chuckled quietly and exited out of the app. “It’s a camera. Most smart phones now have two. One in the front and one in the back.” He pointed to the cameras on both sides of the phone.

“So…you take pictures with it?” He’d once heard about a western device that could capture people in things called “pictures.”

The indigo-haired man nodded and navigated to the gallery app. Different folders appeared on the screen. “See,” He tapped on the folder that contained pictures that Souji had taken of himself when Hajime had left his phone unguarded.

It was surreal, seeing his face in a picture but having no memory of when or how it was taken. No wonder people were so surprised to see him. He didn’t think he was exactly alike his counterpart, but now seeing it for himself, it was a bit frightening.

Hajime fondly scrolled through the selfies that the future Souji had taken of himself and with other people.

“Let me see this one,” Souji plucked the phone from Hajime’s hands when he’d come across a picture of his counterpart and Chizuru. In the picture, it looked to be winter, since they were both bundled up in warm clothing. His counterpart was leaning into Chizuru, arms wrapped around her, pressing his lips to her cheek and Chizuru was smiling brightly at the camera, holding onto him.

“Souji asked me to take that one.”

“They look so happy.” Souji didn’t know his face could make such a genuine smile. He looked so happy and content. “Let me see more pictures, Hajime-kun.”

—

“Na, have you seen Saitō around?”

The nurse swooned as she turned to face the handsome, red-brown haired, blue-eyed Nagakura Shinpachi. It took her a moment to realize what he’d asked of her. “Ah, yes! Saitō-sensei went into room 109 a while back.”

Shinpachi flashed her his pearly whites and slightly flexed his arms, he loved impressing the ladies. “Thanks!” Today, he wouldn’t leave Saitō alone. He had been working night shifts all this week, and he was due for a break. He heard from Shimada that he had to remind him to get some sleep earlier, but he didn’t sleep more than a few hours since he spotted him going up to the rooftop a while back.

He was going to take him out to a bar with Sano and Heisuke, hell, maybe he’d drag Hijikata-san and Chizuru along. He knew today was a hard day for everyone, they could use a drink.

Shinpachi took large strides to the room and and opened the door, not bothering to knock. “Oi, Saitō!”

Hajime froze when the door opened, this was about to get chaotic and messy. He could feel it. Hijikata-sensei would not be pleased with this. He looked over at Souji, standing over him, still swiping through pictures.

Shinpachi’s blue eyes widened so much, they looked as if they would pop out once he saw the other Souji. “S-SAITO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH A GHOST?!”

Before Hajime could explain or even move a muscle, Shinpachi was already sprinting down the hallway.

“SANOOOOOO! SANOOOOOOOOOO!” His loud bellows could be heard all throughout the first floor.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sanosuke took off his glasses, quirking an eyebrow when he heard his name being called down the hallway. Shinpachi tended to be loud and boisterous, but this was uncharacteristically loud of him. He stood up from his desk, shrugging on his lab coat, thinking maybe it was an emergency. Sure, his specialty was psychology, but he’d learned things here and there, he could assist in an emergency.

Before he could open his door, Shinpachi threw it open. “Shinpachi! What’s wrong?”

Shinpachi gasped for breath and grabbed Sano by the shoulders. “Sa-Saitō’s with Souji’s ghost!”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Sanosuke just stood there, staring at him. “Shinpachi, do you hear yourself?”

“Yes! I saw him, Sano! I saw the ghost!” Shinpachi gasped. “And I left Saitō there! We have to go back for him!”

“We?” Sanosuke rolled his eyes, still finding his outbursts rather ridiculous. “How many night shifts have you worked? Do I need to prescribe you some sleeping pills? Or maybe get you laid?”

“I’m legit trying here, Sano! I swear, I saw Souji!”

“You know that’s not possible.”

Shinpachi quieted for just a few moments and grabbed him by the arm. “Fine, I’ll just show you!”

“Oi, Shinpachi!”

—

“Hijikata-san, surely you’re not blaming me for this disaster?” Souji narrowed his eyes at him. After hearing Shinpachi’s outburst, Toshizō had to interrupt his paperwork to rush to check on Souji.

“Hijikata-sensei, let me explain.” Hajime stepped forward, which made him raise an eyebrow. Hajime rarely spoke out, unless Souji really wasn’t to blame.

Toshizō caught himself thinking, rather, replacing this Souji with the one he missed. “Very well, Saitō.”

–

“Go, on, open the door.” Shinpachi urged Sano.

“I bet it was all in your imagination.” Sighing, Sano opened the door, catching sight of Hijikata-san and Saitō.

Shinpachi was right. There was a ghost in the room.

“God damn it all!” Toshizō shouted, pulling Harada and Shinpachi into the the room. He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples. He was going to get gray hair at this rate before Sannan-san did.

Sanosuke glanced back at Shinpachi.

“I’ve come back to haunt the both of you for looking at Chizuru-chan in inappropriate ways~, ooooooh~!” Souji slowly inched closer to them.

“I swear! I didn’t look at Chizuru-chan once while you were alive, Souji! She’s just so cute!” Shinpachi moved away from Souji until his back was against the wall.

“Oh dear, Shinpatsu-san, it seems like I’ll have to kill you first.” Souji’s eyes narrowed, feeling rather annoyed at Shinpatsu-san’s confession of attraction to Chizuru-chan. “What kinds of dreams have you had of her?”

“I swear I haven’t!”

Sanosuke sighed, placing his hands in his lab coat pockets. “What’s going on, Hijikata-san?”

Hajime placed the chair behind Hijikata, and he sat down, still rubbing his temples. “Souji! Knock it the hell off!”

“Tch, you’re no fun, Hijikata-san.” Glancing back at his victim, he gave him a Cheshire cat smile. “We shall have a talk about this later, Shinpatsu-san.” He crossed his arms and went to sit on the bed, Hajime-kun joining him. “Well, then, Hijikata-san, go ahead and explain.

—-

Sanosuke and Shinpachi remained pensive after Hijikata-san and Saitō finished explaining the unusual situation Souji came to be right in front of them.

Sanosuke was more concerned about how Chizuru felt with all of this. He’d gotten a text earlier from her this morning that she would be coming by his office. He expected it after he checked the date. “There’s no reason not to believe, I suppose…but his era is different from ours. The world, our country has advanced a lot. If Souji’s going to reside here, we need to teach him about our time.”

Shinpachi nodded repeatedly. “Right, right, Sano’s right, and the best way of doing that is with a drink!” He clapped Souji on the back. “Right? You’re an Edo-period man, you  _must_ drink sake!”

Souji chuckled, shrugging. “Here and there. You, Sano-san, and Heisuke are the biggest drinkers back in my time.”

“Oh-ho! Just how it should be! A man’s gotta know how drink!”

“Forget about that, Shinpachi. Kondō-san’s orders are for him to stay here to keep an eye on his health. I just reviewed his chart,” He paused, looking over at Souji. “He’s got tuberculosis.”

“Souji’s strong! Just give him some medicine and he’ll be cured in no time!” Shinpachi grinned, patting his shoulder.

“Is this illness so easily cured?” This was a death sentence back in his time, he just couldn’t believe that it could be cured so easily with something as taking medicine. Nothing could stop this disease from consuming its host.

“There’s a way to prevent it during our time.” Hajime spoke up. “But since you have contracted it, you must follow a strict regiment of taking antibiotics, medicine. It could take months until your symptoms disappear completely.”

“So…I have a good chance then…of surviving through this?” Souji wasn’t sure if he could believe it, but he knew Hajime-kun wouldn’t lie to him.

Sanosuke gently patted his shoulder. “Yeah, we’ll all do our best to help you through your recovery, Souji.” He patted Hijikata-san on the back. “We should break it to Sannan-san, Yamazaki, and Gen-san soon, before it gets more out of hand.”

“I don’t know how much more worse this can get.” Toshizō sighed and checked his watch. “Speaking of the antibiotics, it’s about time for Souji to take them. Ah, Shinpachi, Kondō-san wants a meal plan for our special case here.”

“Yes, sir!” Shinpachi tightened his green bandanna that covered his forehead. “I’ll get right on it. You’ll see Souji, with a good meal plan, exercise and medicine, you’ll get better in no time!”

Shinpachi’s optimism was rather contagious. Souji found himself smiling back at him. “Thank you.”

“Ma, I’d best get going, I’ve got a ten o’clock.” Sanosuke waved to them and went back to his office. “Did I make you wait long, Chizuru?”

Chizuru bowed and quickly shook her head. “No, Harada-san, I just got here, but I have something to tell you, as a patient.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Did I make you wait long, Chizuru?” Sanosuke gave her a gentle smile, hanging up his lab coat, revealing a dark red button up shirt that clung to his torso and black pants.

Chizuru bowed and quickly shook her head. “No, Harada-san, I just got here, but I have something to tell you, as a patient.”

Sanosuke strode to his desk to sit down as he rolled up his sleeves, motioning for Chizuru to sit down as well. "I expected you to be in soon, as a patient. Shinpachi and I just saw him.”

Chizuru blinked, sighing a little. “I’m sorry for the trouble, Harada-san. Kondō-san and I didn’t know how to tell anyone.”

“Hijikata-san knows as well.”

Her eyes widened. Honestly, she wanted to be the one to break it to him. “So… Does everyone know now?”

Sanosuke crossed his arms and shook his head lightly. “Just Saitō, apart from the rest of us. Seems like the others don’t know yet.”

Nodding, Chizuru placed her hands in her lap, thinking back to this morning.

Sanosuke patiently waited for Chizuru to find the words she wanted to say. When Souji had died, it took Chizuru a long time to be able to hold a conversation outside of work and smile again. It had taken her half a year to finally come to him as a patient and work out her feelings. After that, she’d come to his office once a month. It took two years for things to go back to as normal as they could, without Souji.

Finally, she told him about the dream, her memory. “Ah, but I’m just sad, of course I miss Souji…but seeing Okita-san…it’s like having him back.”

“Chizuru…” Sanosuke patted her head. He honestly didn’t know what to tell her. This was an insanely complicated situation. “I see how comfortable Saitō and Hijikata-san were around him. His mannerisms, speech…even down to his expressions, it’s practically a clone of Souji.”

Chizuru nodded slowly, looking up at him, wondering where he was going with this.

“He comes from a whole different century. He says there are people exactly like us in his time, which explains why he knows how we’d react to certain situations already.” Sanosuke had to remind himself to sit down with Edo-era Souji to analyze him; the psychologist in him was fascinated. “We don’t know what his relationship was to the Chizuru in that era, or if he even had feelings towards her, I just want to say as your friend, not your doctor, to be careful.”

She gave him a small smile. “I know. He could never replace my Souji.”

After exiting Harada-san’s office, she made her way to room 109. She spotted Hajime-kun slightly slouched on the chair, and Okita-san was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The scene brought back a few memories from college during finals week. Hajime-kun had fallen asleep in his chair at his desk and Souji in his bed. She lightly tapped Hajime-kun’s shoulder. “Go get some rest, Hajime-kun.”

Dark blue eyes fluttered opened and he quietly stood up. He looked back at Chizuru. “Will you be fine?”

Nodding, she took his seat. “I’m fine. I went to see Harada-san just now. Go sleep, Hajime-kun.”

“Thanks. I’ll be by later today, Chizuru.” He straightened his lab coat and went to go home to get such much needed and deserved sleep.

Chizuru couldn’t help but stare at Okita-san. She quietly moved closer, watching him sleep so soundly. Her hand moved in its own, reaching over to brush the hair out of his eyes.

With one swift movement, Souji grabbed the wrist of the hand that was touching him and tugged them in close. He didn’t know who it was, but they certainly didn’t have permission to lay their hands on him. He could smell cherry blossoms. Opening his jade eyes slowly, he saw a startled Chizuru’s face, mere inches from his, both able to feel each other’s breath.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jade green eyes looked straight into brown ones, neither one moving. He could feel her black hair tickle his neck. He stared at her, not used to seeing Chizuru with her hair down. The pink dress she wore made her look…so…beautiful. Dressing in feminine clothing suited her more than hakama.

Chizuru leaned into him a bit more and closed her eyes out of habit. Her lips brushing ever so lightly against his.

Souji released her wrist, pleasantly startled, his own lips moved against hers. He didn’t know what possessed him to do so.

 _This isn_ _’t my Souji. He isn’t my Souji._  Chizuru quickly stood up, turning away from him in embarrassment. She did not. She  _did_ not. She  _did not. SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT._

Souji sat up in bed, chuckling. “How bold of you, Chizuru-chan.”

“I’m so-so-so-so sorry, Okita-san!” Chizuru bowed a whole ninety degrees so he could only see the top of her head.

“Maa, calm down Chizuru-chan, we’re both adults here. It’s not a big deal, I look exactly like  _your_ Souji, don’t I?” Souji grinned devilishly. “How far did you and that Souji go? Judging by that kiss, seems like you’re experienced.”

Chizuru took out the medicine she’d picked up on the way to his room. “Here! You need to take your medicine, Okita-san!”

“Hai, hai~, Chizuru-chan.” He was more surprised than he let her know. He took the medicine and continued to stare at her until she finally looked up at him.

“Ah!” Chizuru dug into her bag to bring out another change of clothes for him. “Okita-san, here is a change of clothes for you. You should take a bath!” 

“Very well, where’s the nearest well?” Actually, Hajime-kun had explained to him how all the things in the bathroom worked earlier after Shinpachi-san and Hijikata-san had taken their leave not long after Sano-san. He knew how to make hot water and cold water come out of the faucet.

“Actually…you could use the bathroom.”

“Ah…” Souji nodded in mock understanding. “That sounds rather complicated, Chizuru-chan, you should just bathe me.”

“O-Okita-san!” She flushed bright red. As Souji had guessed, she was experienced, and she  _was_ a doctor, so the thought of Okita-san being…Well, it shouldn’t bother her! “I-I can explain how to use the bath!”

“Hmmm, you’re no fun, Chizuru-chan.” Souji pouted and shrugged. “Hajime-kun already gave me an explanation of everything in the bathroom. I’ll be fine…unless you’d like to join me?” There was a glint in his eye, the same evil glint her Souji got when he turned into a wolf.

Chizuru quickly shook her head. “I’ll wait out here!”

—

When Souji finished getting dressed, he used a smaller towel to dry his hair. He had to admit, a lot of these modern things were rather convenient. He was a little excited to keep learning about what this time period had to offer him. He hung the towel on his shoulders and stepped back out to the room.

Chizuru looked up from her phone, finishing a text that she was sending to Sen at the moment. She was making plans to grab lunch with her sometime later this week. Her eyes appreciatively scanned Okita-san, the black button up shirt she’d brought him was open, revealing his rather well-toned chest.

“Chizuru-chan~, I couldn’t figure out these…what do you call them?”

She noticed his hair was still dripping wet as well, so the droplets slid down his neck to his chest.

“Chizuru-chan?”

“Ah, buttons, Okita-san, they’re called buttons.” She went over to him to button up his shirt, not noticing how close they’d gotten until she got midway up. Her hands stilled for a few moments as she stared at him.

Souji placed his hands on hers. “What are you thinking about? Him? The guy with the same face?”

Glancing up at his face, she sighed. “Okita-san, Souji, my Souji, was with me my  _entire_ life. We spent almost everyday together. Imagine losing someone so precious to you and thinking you’d never be able to see or hear them again in your lifetime.” Her eyes began to water. “And then imagine meeting someone that was exactly like that person in almost every way, how would you feel?” Harada-san’s warning rang in her head, but she ignored it. “Looking at you, it hurts me because you’re  _not_ him!”

Souji was stunned into silence. She gave him a lot to think about with her little outburst. He reached out to use his thumb to wipe away her oncoming tears. “…Sorry, Chizuru-chan.” He pulled her to him, letting her shed all the tears she wanted.

—-

Sanosuke sighed as he sat across Shinpachi, placing his tray of food in front of him. “What a situation we’ve got, eh, Shinpachi?”

Shinpachi looked up at him, his mouth full of burger, he’d have to hit the gym twice as hard if he was going to be eating this burger  _and_ drinking the milkshake. He shrugged it off as he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. “I’ll say. What a shock it was.” He took another bite. “I can only imagine how Chizuru-chan feels.”

Sanosuke started working on the red apple on his tray. “You can’t imagine how she feels, Shinpachi,” He chuckled. “You’ve never had a relationship like hers and Souji’s.” 

“You hurt me, Sano, I know about love!”

“All you’ve had since you were thirteen was a busted lip, you delinquent. It’s a wonder you turned out this way.” Sano laughed, opening his water bottle.

“Hah, you’re right there with me, Sano! You got ripped open with a knife back then too! Thinking you were the hottest shit on the block when you were just a stupid kid.” Shinpachi shook his head at the memory.

The pair reminisced for a moment.

“Na, I heard that Chizuru-chan was going to look after Souji, was that a smart idea? Shouldn’t one of us be with her?”

“Harada-kun, Nagakura-kun, I also have a question about this special patient in room 109. The one being hidden from the Chief Physician.”  


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Harada-kun, Nagakura-kun, I also have a question about this special patient in room 109. The one being hidden from the Chief Physician.”  

Shinpachi coughed, choking on his burger, looking up at the Chief Physician. He wore a strained smile that looked rather gentle at first glance, but there was something else behind it, something that many of his friends and colleagues had come to fear. Sanosuke paled, hearing the voice behind him.

“Well, Harada-kun? Nagakura-kun?”

“S-S-Sannan-sensei!” Shinpachi finally caught his breath. “…Whatever do you mean?” His voice shook a bit, suddenly losing his appetite.

Keisuke took a seat next to Shinpachi, knowing he was the easier target to get answers out of. “Well, then, Nagakura-kun, should I hear it from you, or find out for myself?”

Sanosuke sighed, knowing they were defeated. There was no other choice than to explain what was going on to Sannan-sensei.

—

Chizuru wiped her eyes with a tissue. “Okita-san…I’m sorry I blew up on you like that.” She let her emotions spin out of control and she took it out on him, (perhaps rightfully so).

“Hajime-kun explained to me a bit about your relationship.” He stared out the window. “I’ll admit I might have pushed you too far, Chizuru-chan…” He paused, his voice going quieter, “and I’m sorry for that.”

“Thank you, Okita-san.”

Neither of them knew what to say to each other, resulting in an awkward silence.

Luckily (or maybe unfortunately), for them, the door interrupted their silence and gave them something to do.

“How…Fascinating.” His hazel eyes observed Souji.

Chizuru immediately stood up and bowed politely. “Sannan-sensei!”

“Good day, Yukimura-kun. I’ve come to meet our special case.” Keisuke walked closer to the bed. “Okita-kun, I presume? I’ve already heard the gist of your situation, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Now, this is one person Souji never messed with. Sannan-san may look like a soft-spoken man, but he was the scariest out of all the Shinsengumi, he didn’t doubt that it was the same in this time period. “Nice to meet you too, Sannan-san.”

—

“I see…” Keisuke mused, his chin resting on his hand. “I have several theories for this, but I believe there is one possibility that seems to make the most sense to me.” He paused, looking over at Yukimura-kun. Her romantic relationship with the Okita-kun from their time had helped him come to this conclusion. “This Okita-san, from Edo, contracted tuberculosis, therefore, I assume his lifespan was not meant to very long.” He looked apologetically at Okita-kun, pushing up his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. “And the Okita-kun from our time was healthy, most likely meant to live a full life out.”

“What do you mean by this, Sannan-sensei?” Chizuru was unsure as where he was going with this explanation.

He smiled lightly at her. “Our Okita-kun was supposed to live his life with you, Yukimura-kun, but he did not have a chance to do so.” He gestured to Okita-kun. “So, it seems the universe, or fate, if you would like to call it that, has brought this Okita-kun to our future to live his life here. I understand that it lacks scientific finesse, but I believe it is the only reason to justify his presence during our era. It seems that history has remained unchanged due to Okita-kun’s early death from tuberculosis in the past.”

“So, Sannan-san, you’re saying that my reason for being here is to be with Chizuru-chan?” Was the love that Chizuru and his future self so strong that the universe had brought him back to her because of that? How strange…and interesting.

“It essentially boils down to that, Okita-kun. It is merely speculation on my part.” Keisuke stood up after checking the time on his designer brand smart watch. “I’m afraid I must leave you now, I have a meeting with the board in Kondō-san’s place today.”

Chizuru stood up to bow and sat back down when he had exited.

Sannan-san had given them a lot to think about with his theory. Souji plopped down in bed, his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “Ne, Chizuru-chan, what do you think about what Sannan-san said?”

Jade green eyes glanced over at her the longer she remained quiet. He didn’t press her, he just waited.

“…I think Sannan-sensei is right. I think it is fate.” She looked down at her shoes. “You’re not my Souji, but…you’re like him. You could never replace him, but…”  _There could be something more here._

“Hmm, I wonder if he’s right. What if I’m here for a different purpose?”

“We’ll just have to see, then.” Chizuru stood up to stretch her legs. “It’s past lunchtime, I’ll bring us something to eat.”

Souji closed his eyes, only humming in response.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

His breaths were labored…it was hard to breathe, as if something were crushing him. An immense pain was spreading through his body, he couldn’t pinpoint where it hurt because he was in so much pain. He could hear several people shouting over him.

“Souji!” He heard Heisuke. He managed to pry his eyes open a bit, but was met with unfamiliar faces.

The bed he was on kept moving.

“Souji! Move him to the table!”

_Hijikata-san?_

_‘I can’t leave. I can’t die. I can’t leave her alone! It’s not fair to her! It sure as hell isn’t fair to me! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!’_

He could feel fear, anger, sadness, regret, emotions and thoughts that weren’t his.

“Dammit, Souji! Stay with us!”

—

“Okita-san?”

His eyes flew open, surprised at the dream he had witnessed. His heart calmed down when he spotted Chizuru. “Ah, Chizuru-chan. I must’ve dozed off.”

Chizuru tilted her head in confusion. “Are you okay, Okita-san?”

“I’m fine.”

Chizuru decided not to press at the moment and moved over the little table for then to use.

Souji stared curiously at the white container Chizuru placed in front of him. Something smelled good, but he didn’t know what it was. Meat? He could definitely smell meat. He stared at Chizuru’s meal. A bunch of leafy greens and other colorful vegetables with chicken on top. She poured something over it.

His curiousity and hunger got the better of him, so he opened the white container. “Chizuru-chan, what is this?” Souji leaned down to sniff the unusual food. He smelled meat, bread, something sour.

“It’s called a burger, Okita-san. Pick it up and take a bite.” Chizuru smiled. If he was like her Souji, then he was bound to enjoy it. It had been one of her Souji’s favorite meals. “It’s not poisonous.” She giggled, watching him poke at the burger like a curious cat.

Souji awkwardly lifted the burger and decided to take a chance. Soft, firm, and a crunch. The meat and vegetables contrasted each other pretty well. He didn’t particularly enjoy one of the crunchy vegetables inside. He lifted the bun and located the small green circles, the only source of the unpleasant taste.

Chizuru giggled, watching him eat. He didn’t like pickles either then. “Do you like it?”

“Except for this.” He showed her the pickles.

Chizuru smiled and pointed out the different things in his burger, briefly giving him a little bit of background that she could remember.

“I also brought you a drink, Okita-san.” She opened the can of cola for him, a little too excited to see his reaction.

Souji coughed after letting the sugary, fizzy liquid slide down his throat. It was both pleasant and unpleasant. He liked the taste, but the bubbles felt so weird to drink! “Chizuru-chan,” he spotted her trying to hold in her laughter. “You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

She finally let her laughter escape. “I’m sorry, Okita-san, your reaction was funny! It’s cola, soda.”

“Co-la?” He mused, taking another drink from the can. It was more enjoyable the second time. A small burp escaped him, which made Chizuru burst into little fits laughter again. “Very amusing, Chizuru-chan.” He rolled his eyes, setting the can down. Maybe he’d had enough “cola” in front of Chizuru.

Once they’d finished, Chizuru stood up to clear the table. As she made her way back to Okita-san, her foot got caught on the leg of the table.

“Did you do that on purpose, knowing I’d catch you?”

She looked up into his amused green eyes. Her body pressed against his. She flushed and tried to get off, but he held her in place. “O-Okita-san!”

“Yukimura-kun?” Someone knocked but didn’t wait for her answer. Purple eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the scene before him. He quickly shut the door. “I apologize! I wasn’t aware the private room had been moved!”

“Yamazaki-san! It’s not what it looks like!”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Honestly speaking, it wasn’t the first time he caught Yukimura-kun with Okita-san in a compromising position. They’ve been in the medicine supply closet and janitorial closets before.

All he wanted to do was ask Yukimura-kun if she wanted to have lunch or dinner together since he’d spotted her near the cafeteria, and he knew she could a distraction. She and Saitō-san could both use a night out tonight. He’d have to remind himself to ask Saitō-san to join him in the dojo for a sparring session later.

Susumu’s gears turned wildly as he practically ran from the room. The person in there with Yukimura-kun…it was Okita-san…but he had…

He stopped suddenly and turned back to look at the room. How was that even possible? Perhaps he’d imagined it was Okita-san since it was usually the two of them.

“Yamazaki-san!” Chizuru managed to catch up to him, face extremely red. “I-It really isn’t what you think this time! And…from the last time I heard, the private room is still the third floor storage room…” She mumbled. This was a large hospital, and it wasn’t unusual for a pair to claim the “private room” during their breaks and get the…tension out of their system. Chizuru was no stranger to this, since she happened to make use of the private room with her Souji at least twice a week when they were both on night shifts. Yamazaki had accidentally come across them in unflattering scenes when he happened to be looking for extra rubber gloves for one of the operation rooms.

“Ah…Then…” Susumu cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly.

Souji poked his head out from the room, grinning at the pair. He waved at Yamazaki-kun, giving him yet another mini-heart attack.

“Yukimura-kun, that man…he looks like…”

Chizuru turned back to see Okita-san waving at them. Sighing, she finally managed to look up at Yamazaki-san. “…We can kind of explain…”

—

Yamazaki found it rather far-fetched, but he came from a family that practiced traditional medicine and went to a shaman for talismans when someone encountered bad luck, so he could believe it. He was a lot more modernized, but he did dabble in traditional medicine, and was even certified as an expert in the field besides being a surgeon technician. Every now and again, some doctors sought out his expertise in traditional medicine. 

However, he wondered if Sannan-sensei’s theory held some truth to it. 

Souji poked Yamazaki-kun’s cheek after he’d been silent for several moments. “It’s up to you whether or not you believe it, but I’m here, in the flesh.”

Before Yamazaki could quip back, Chizuru’s phone let out a bird chirp. She smiled sheepishly and quickly checked the notification. “Oh, Nagakura-san wants us to join him at the gym…he says that Kondō-san approved his plan of exercise for you, Okita-san.”

“Good timing, I am on break for a while, so I will join you at the gym as well.” Susumu had to assess for himself what this Edo-period Okita-san was like and what his intentions were with Yukimura-kun. She’d been very adamant about not being in a romantic relationship with him.

—

The hospital had its own gym for both patients that needed to do light physical therapy and for the doctors to stay in shape. It was equipped with locker rooms, showers, and stocked well with towels.

Susumu showed Okita-san around the locker room and let him borrow one of Nagakura-san’s green track suits. He had changed into a light green track suit of his own and glared at Okita-san for a moment when he realized they were wearing the same color. He couldn’t do anything about it now, so he led him out to the gym.

“Oi, Souji! Yamazaki!” Shinpachi waved joyfully at them. He’d stripped off his track suit jacket and was wearing a white tank that showed off his well-toned biceps. Sanosuke and Heisuke were lifting weights next to him, both covered with sweat. Sanosuke was only wearing his red sweatpants, and Heisuke only his yellow track suit pants.

Chizuru momentarily enjoyed the view before her for a few moments until she spotted Okita-san. She walked over to them, dressed in her own pink track suit, glad she kept hers in her locker.

“Yosh!” Shinpachi clapped his hands loudly, looking over at Souji. “I’m going to start you off reeeeaaallll light, Souji.” He walked over to the treadmills, Souji, Chizuru, and Yamazaki followed after him. “I want you to walk on the treadmill for fifteen minutes, then we’ll move over for some weight lifting.”

Souji was fascinated by all the strange machines in this room. He could tell how to kind of use them just by watching other people on them. It seemed like it would be simple enough.

“Ah, Nagakura-san, please, start him at a slow speed!” Chizuru was worried about Okita-san since he was not used to all the modern technology.

“Don’t sweat it, Chizuru, Souji’s a fast learner, come on, hop on. Now, don’t be startled when I start it, it’ll move right under your feet, so just walk with it. It’s like a never-ending road.” Shinpachi pressed a button on the treadmill to start it up.

Even if he had been warned, Souji wasn’t completely prepared, so he stumbled a bit, but he got into the rhythm of walking with the treadmill. “This isn’t hard at all.” He looked next to him, hearing another treadmill start up. Yamazaki was jogging next to him, smirking just for a moment at him. “Ne, Shinpachi-san, which is the button you use to increase speed?”

“Hm? Oh, that’s this one.” He pointed to a red triangle. “This one is for higher speeds and this one lowers it.”

Souji glared at Yamazaki-kun, quickly pressing the button to bump up the speed. Soon, he was jogging at the same pace as him.  _I can do it too._  He smirked, feeling rather proud of himself.

Yamazaki increased the speed some more so he was running faster now.

Souji did the same. There was no way he was going to lose to him.

“O-Okita-san! Please be careful!” Chizuru worriedly looked between the pair that was sprinting.

This continued for several minutes until Shinpachi took it upon himself to lower both of their speeds. “Maa maa, it’s good you’re excited, but you’re overdoing it a bit…” Once their speeds were low enough, he slowed them to a stop, and they both collapsed to their knees, trying to catch their breath.

“You…stopped first…Yamazaki-kun…” Souji clenched his teeth as he stood up, his legs feeling like mochi.

“It’s…a draw…Nagakura-san interrupted us…” Yamazaki cursed himself for letting his temper and pride get the better of him. Now his legs were going to be sore. If he showed any physical weakness, Hijikata-sensei would not let him participate in the next surgery.

Chizuru sighed, handing both of them bottles of water and towels to wipe off their sweat. Seems their rivalry would still be same.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Everyone’s notifications went off at the same time, Chizuru’s bird chirp, Heisuke’s  _pikachu,_ Sanosuke’s ding, Susumu’s ping, and Shinpachi’s annoying burp. They all brought out their phones.

_Kondō-san’s office. Now._

Souji peered behind Chizuru, wiping off sweat from his brow. Hajime had also explained “texting” to him. “Is that Hijikata-san?”

Chizuru nodded.“He wants all of us in Kondō-san’s office.”

–

“Sannan-san…” Toshizō sighed, looking between him and Gen-san. “So, everyone knows now?”

“I thought it would be best to inform Inoue-san, since he came to me with questions about our special case.” Keisuke smiled lightly.

“Maa, Toshi-san, I had a feeling there was something going on…Isami-san was avoiding me as well.” He patted Isami’s shoulder. “He’s a terrible liar, after all.”

Kondō looked sheepishly at Toshi. “So, Toshi, why are you calling this meeting?”

“We have to talk about what we’re going to do about Souji. He can’t stay in the hospital forever.” He crossed his arms. “He doesn’t have any documents, an ID, nothing.”

“Actually, Hijikata-kun,” Keisuke brought out a file folder. “I had the liberty of having documents made based on our Okita-kun’s. I shall explain more when everyone arrives.”

“Sannan-san…” Toshizō sighed, preferring not ask how he was able to obtain those documents. It was probably best to not to know.

A polite knock sounded at the door. “Must be Saitō,” Toshizō called for him to come in.

Saitō looked more refreshed than he had before, Toshizō noticed. He bowed and looked at them. “I assume everyone here knows about our special patient, Hijikata-sensei?” 

“Ah, seems that way.”

—

Souji followed everyone as they stepped out of the elevator at the top floor of the hospital. He peered down a hallway as they walked, spotting a set of doors, a sign marking it as a supply closet.

_“_

_Souji-!” Chizuru moaned. “We don’t-shouldn’t be-I have to…get back!”_

_“There’s always time, Chizuru-chan~.”_

_The door opened, and Souji kept distracting Chizuru, she hadn’t noticed that the door opened. He smirked at a flustered Yamazaki-kun and waved him away._

_Yamazaki-kun quickly shut the door, and Souji returned to pleasing and being pleased._

Souji saw it all in his mind, the way Chizuru trembled and moaned, the way their bodies moved together.

“Na, Souji, are you feeling okay?” Heisuke thankfully broke his trance.

Souji coughed to cover his blush. “Must be feeling a little worn from the running I did.” He shrugged.  _Well, damn, Chizuru-chan…_  He wondered if he had imagined it…no, he couldn’t have, not something like that so…clearly. It seemed more like something he was…remembering? He shook his head, trying not to remember it.

—

Toshizō looked up when the door opened again. Everyone that was filing in was wearing a track suit. They must’ve been at the gym. He spotted Yamazaki with them. He  _had_ planned on explaining it at this meeting, but it seems like they beat him to it. He took a deep breath. “So, now that we all know, thanks to this shit,” He rolled his eyes when Souji waved at him. “Exposing himself in one way or another to all of you guys, we all know about this rather…complicated situation.”

Keisuke stood up and placed the folder in Okita-kun’s hands. “In our modern world, there are certain documents you need. I have provided them for you, Yukimura-kun and Saitō-kun can explain them to you later. For now, I believe the most appropriate explanation for Okita-kun’s appearance is that he is Future Okita-kun’s younger twin brother, Okita Shouji.” He chuckled lightly. “It is very cliche, but it is the most believable out of all the other explanations.”

“Thank you, Sannan-san.” Souji was trying very hard to keep his curiosity from getting the better of him to open the folder then and there.

“Now,” Kondō stood up. “We have to decide where Souji’s going to live. He can’t stay at the hospital forever, and we have to teach him about our modernized world.”

“As troublesome as it is, my flat has room.” Toshizō  _knew_ he was going to regret offering his place if Souji wound up staying with him.

“Oh my, no, Hijikata-san, I don’t want to stay with you.” Souji crossed his arms and shook his head. “You’d probably wake me at the crack of dawn and yell at me for all kinds of things.”

“Souji! Be grateful I’m even offering at all!”

Chizuru hesitated, but she raised her hand. “…I still have Souji’s things, I haven’t touched the room he used to use…The clothes I’ve been bringing him also fit him perfectly…”

“Are you sure, Yukimura-kun?” Kondō’s brows furrowed in concern. “…Surely someone else could lend him a room?”

Souji briefly glanced at Chizuru. “Why would we trouble anyone else when she already has everything, Kondō-san. Besides, if she didn’t want me there, she wouldn’t have said anything.”

Inoue chuckled. Everything about him was just like the Souji they knew. Though the circumstances were strange, he believed this Souji was brought to them for a reason.

Kondō mulled it over for a moment. “If you’re sure, Yukimura-kun…”

Chizuru nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Well, that only leaves one thing,” Toshizō glanced at all of them. “We need to take turns babysitting him and teaching him about our time. Kondō-san and Sannan-san will make a schedule for all of us, so at least one of us has the day off and we can watch this troublemaker. They’ll email it to us when they’re done.”

Everyone nodded. It was a fair plan, and they all wanted to help Souji adjust to this strange, new world.

“Dismissed.”

Everyone filed out of the room, except for Sanosuke.

“What’s the matter, Harada?”

Sanosuke glanced back at the door to make sure they’d all left. “…I did some research on the Shinsengumi from his time…” He sighed. “Seems like this Souji also cares for the Kondō-san in his time, I can only imagine how he’ll take the news on how it played out…”

Kondō, Inoue, and Keisuke nodded. They’d particularly enjoyed the history of the Shinsengumi and knew very well how it played out.

“We need to tell him. He’s going to realize that his time is now in the past, and he’ll have questions about what happened to his friends, his comrades. I was wondering if any of you had relics or anything passed down through your families we could show him.” Sanosuke would have to look through some old boxes, but he wasn’t sure if he had anything of importance.

“…I have journals from the Hijikata Toshizō from that time. All of them are intact, from the time they were in Kyoto up until his death, I presume.” Toshizō ran a hand through his black hair. “I’ll have to dig them up.”

Sanosuke nodded eagerly. “If he could read what was going on through the eyes of someone he knew, it might help him deal with his grief better. We should wait to give him the journals until he’s settled at Chizuru’s.”

They all nodded in agreement.  


	18. Chapter 18

Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke had gone back to the gym to work out some more.

“Yosh! Let’s work on some crunches now!”

Sanosuke set his weights down, grabbing a towel from the bench. “Shinpachi! Haven’t we done enough today?”   
  
Heisuke flopped on the floor. “I’m with Sano-san! I can’t do this anymore!”

“Pshh, you two have such little stamina. Let’s take five and run on the treadmills then!” He sat down next to Heisuke, grabbing his green water bottle to take a swig of water.

The little click-click of heels had Sanosuke snapping to attention. There was a reason that Shinpachi was so eager on dragging out his gym time, and this only made it clearer. He pretended not to see her as she approached the trio. He wiped his brow with his towel.

Finally, the click-click of heels stopped right behind Shinpachi. He stiffened a bit, hesitant to turn around.

“Shin!” Hands on her hips, a pout on her pink glossed lips, and her were eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

Shinpachi immediately stood up to face her. “A-ah, Etsu!” His heart skipped a beat, looking at her. She was wearing a flared red dress that hugged her curves that reached above her knees. “Wh-what brings you here?”

“You know exactly what, Nagakura Shinpachi!” She crossed her arms. “You went to the club again, didn’t you?”

“Just for a bit…just for a drink with Sano!” He knew he was better off telling the truth. Yeah, he liked going to the clubs, but it was mostly for the bar and ambiance. He had no interest in other women, only her. “Na, Sano?”

Sanosuke gave her a sheepish smile. “I was watching this idiot the whole time, once he was drunk off his ass, he was listing things that he loved about you. I had to listen to him during the car ride home.” He chuckled.

Etsu’s expression softened. She knew Sano-san never lied to her. Though she trusted Shinpachi, she couldn’t help but be doubtful once in a while. He was an attractive man, women and men looked his way when they walked out in public holding hands. She trusted  _he_ wouldn’t cheat on her, but she certainly didn’t trust the majority of girls at a club or bar. “Really, Shin?”

“Maa, I don’t remember much, but I guess I can repeat it for you…” His cheeks were dusted with pink.

“Ooooh, Shi~in!” She lunged forward, tackling him in a hug. “Tell me over dinner!”

Shinpachi chuckled, giving her cheek a peck. “Okay, okay, let me get changed and I’ll meet you in my office.”

Giggling, she nodded happily and tip-toed to kiss his cheek. Even with her three-inch heels, she still couldn’t reach his cheeks.

“Geez…” Heisuke watched her leave for his office. “You two fight and make up over nothing.”

“We do not fight, we have small disagreements from time to time. Besides, Etsu’s such a catch.” Shinpachi grinned like a fool in love, which was what he was. “She knows how to cook, she’s kind, beautiful, she’s got curves, she’s a D, and thick thighs for me to rest my head on-” 

“Oi, oi, Shinpachi, save it for dinner.” Sanosuke shook his head, clapping him on the back as they went to hit the showers.

–

Chizuru and Hijikata-sensei had agreed that he would bring Okita-san as soon as the discharge papers went through. She decided to go home after changing to set things up for him.

Souji was alone in the room. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap, but little flashes of what he wanted to call memories came to him.

Chizuru cooking, their first kiss, studying with Chizuru, Hajime-kun, and Heisuke-kun, little bits of things here and there he didn’t understand.

Just what the hell was going on? These thoughts, memories, weren’t his, but they were in his head.

“Oi, Souji.” Hijikata-san opened the door.

Souji chuckled, “The Hijikata-san I know also never knocks.” He stood up and stretched until his back popped a bit.

“Let’s get going, the papers went through.” He grabbed the file folder and opened a bit to check its contents. A birth certificate, an ID, even a high school diploma…He really did  _not_ want to know how Sannan-san got a hold of these documents.

Souji followed him out to the parking lot, grimacing slightly when he heard a loud roar. “Hijikata-san, what are all these machines?” He looked around them. The machines were similar shapes, but different colors. They all were in neat rows, though some here and there were placed crookedly.

“Cars. They’re like our modern horses.” Toshizō opened the passenger door of his black sports car. “Come on, Souji, I don’t have all day.” He glanced at his iPhone 4, smiling lightly as he got a reminder from Satomi to come home for dinner. He didn’t forget, but she knew to send him little reminders in case he  _did_ lose track of time. He shut the door after Souji and quickly responded that he’d be home after dropping Souji off at Chizuru’s.

“Modern horses?” Souji mused, looking around the car. He had the urge to press buttons that lit up when Hijikata-san brought the modern horse to life. What had he called it, a car?

“Souji! Don’t touch anything! It can be dangerous if you press the wrong thing while I’m driving.” He had spotted that devious glint in his eyes. Sighing, he started driving out of the parking lot, the car picking up speed once he was out on the road.

Souji grasped the seat for support as Hijikata-san started to go faster. He didn’t like this car thing, though it  _was_ more convenient than a horse or walking. He had to admit that when Hijikata-san made the turns rather harshly, it made him a biiiiit scared for his life. He chuckled nervously. “Are these cars meant to go this fast?”

Toshizō smirked, pressing down on the accelerator, passing other cars by. He wasn’t a reckless driver, but he certainly was a speed demon. “Oh sure, this one is built to go rather fast. She’s meant to drive fast.” He could see Souji was scared shitless by his driving, and he was relishing every moment of it. He smoothly parked the car near Chizuru’s apartment. “Well, here we are. Didn’t take long at all.” He probably broke over twenty traffic laws, but it was so worth it, especially when Souji crawled out of the car on all fours.

Oh, sweet solid ground. Souji took a few moments before he stood up. He’d gotten a little nauseous with the car moving at such high velocity.

  
He never,  _ever_ wanted to get in the same car as Hijikata-san again.

–

Toshizō led him to Chizuru’s apartment. “I can’t stay, but you’re going to tell him, right?”

Chizuru nodded, looking over at Souji; he was busy staring at pictures she had up on the wall. “Yes, Hijikata-sensei.”

“Good. Here’s his medicine, the file from Sannan-san, and the journals. Good luck, Yukimura.”

Chizuru bowed and set the box inside, next to the coffee table.

His jade green eyes stared at a few pictures on the wall. There was one of him, Heisuke-kun and Hajime-kun. They were wearing some type of uniform, Heisuke had his arms around the both of them, grinning, and even Hajime was sporting a slight smile. His future self was smiling so happily, it made him a little jealous.

There was another picture that caught his eye of his future self, Hijikata-san, and Shinpachi-san. The three of them wore lab coats, making funny poses in front of a crowd of children.

Chizuru came behind him, staring at the same picture, a smile spread instantly. “That’s one of my favorite. Kondō-san was out sick, but he was supposed to read to the children in the hospital, so he asked Hijikata-sensei, Nagakura-san, and Souji-kun to read it in his place instead.” She laughed at the memory. They had ended up doing a rather unorthodox version of Momotaro, thanks to Souji.* Hijikata-sensei and Nagakura-san chased him around the halls for deviating from the story by bringing in a gorilla instead of a monkey that Nagakura-san had to provide the voice for and the rest of the characters, and making Hijikata-sensei the demon. She’d been in the back, laughing with the rest of the children. They’d loved it so much.

“Hmm, sounds interesting.” Souji stepped cautiously towards the living room as he looked around. This is where he would be living now. With Chizuru.

“Ah, Okita-san…” Chizuru went to sit on the couch, taking out a packet from the box that Hijikata-sensei had given her. “…You probably have questions about the Shinsengumi, don’t you?” 

Souji took the seat next to her, crossing his arms. “Many.”

“…This packet of information should clear a few things up.”

Souji took it from her, quickly scanning the first page. He skipped ahead to find out about Kondō-san.

He nearly tore the damn paper in half. His jade green eyes furiously looked over at Chizuru. “Ne, Chizuru-chan, this is a lie, isn’t it?” His voice shook slightly. “Kondō-san would never surrender!”

Chizuru remained silent as Souji reread the end of the paragraph that described Kondō-san’s death.

“The fucking bastards didn’t even let him commit seppuku?! They beheaded him like some  _animal?!_  Where the hell was Hijikata-san?!” Souji threw the packet down, bowing his head. “Tell me that’s a lie, Chizuru-chan…tell me that he at least got to commit seppuku like the warrior he is…”

They sat there for a few moments, Souji waiting for Chizuru to tell him the truth.

“…He deserved that honor…He was…He…” His voice broke, unable to say anymore. He  _hated_ showing this side to anyone. He was Okita Souji, Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi. He didn’t shed tears. 

Chizuru gently pulled him into her arms, burying her face into his hair, feeling his tears on her arm. There was nothing she could say to him that could ease the pain of losing a loved one in such a horrible manner. If her Souji had the same relationship with Kondō-san that Okita-san had with the Kondō-san in his time, he thought the world of him. She couldn’t do anything to ease the pain in his heart, so she just held him, hoping that her presence could be of even of even the slightest bit of comfort to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsu is my OC~ All the OCs that will be showing up are from other tumblr users, and of course are being used with permission.   
> *This is actually from one of the Hakuouki SSL drama CDs, I seriously recommend listening to it LMAO, although idk if it has any translations out.   
> On another note, I’ll slowllyyyy be adding in the OCs and interactions! I started with mine, since I know her the best LOL, but they’ll get their time to shine, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

Toshizō unlocked the door to his shared apartment. The sudden thought of how they decided to live together came to him. He chuckled at the memory and kicked off his shoes, “I’m home.” He could smell something cooking. She’d gotten home first, so dinner was left up to her. They took turns, depending on who made it home first. Sometimes they’d order out. 

 "Toshi! Welcome home.“ She peered over at him, turning off the burner, and noticed he was lost in thought already. There was something else on his mind, after all, he’d visited Souji early in the morning. Besides work, there was a lot on his mind with Souji. Even after all this time, though talking to Sano and her, he  _still_ blamed himself for the death of his younger brother.

“Thanks,” Toshizō grunted and absentmindedly sat on the couch. A black cat jumped next to him, rubbing against his hand, asking for attention. He scratched the cat behind the ears. It was one of the precious things Souji had left them. Souji had picked up this cat while he was living at the dorms and dumped him on Toshizō’s doorstep after nursing back him to health. The little shit had named him  _Toshiz_ ō _,_ and the cat didn’t appreciate having his name changed.*

Satomi picked up Toshizō and set him down, taking Toshi’s hand in hers. “I’m here when you’re ready to tell me what’s on your mind. I doubt it’s the next surgery or paperwork.”

He gave her a very thin smile and gave her hand a squeeze. “Aa, I know. It’s just…there’s something that came up. I have to discuss some things with Kondō-san and Sannan-san before I can tell you.”

Satomi got closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Toshizō closed his eyes, running his fingers through her black hair. Her presence alone was enough to soothe him. “It’s that big of a secret you can’t tell me then?”

“Aa. At least not yet. Believe me, it’s…complicated. You will find out.”  

—

Chizuru stroked his hair. Souji had exhausted himself and settled his head in her lap. Eventually, she’d dozed off as well.

Souji woke up first and shifted a little to look up at Chizuru’s face. Her presence was rather comforting and soothing. She smelled vaguely of cherry blossoms. He reached up to cup her cheek, expecting her to awaken, but she stayed sleeping. Just what did his counterpart see in this Chizuru? Sure, she was cute, good on the eyes, but why had he  _loved_ her? All the “memories” he’d been seeing, they had such warm feelings attached to them whenever Chizuru was in them.

“Souji…” She murmured, her eyes fluttering slightly. She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Souji chuckled. “Are you awake, Chizuru-chan?” He waved a hand in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open. She thought she’d been dreaming. The only way to see her Souji was in her dreams. “Ah, Okita-san! I’m sorry! I was still asleep!”

He stood up after spotting his sword leaning against the wall, next to the tv. “Ne, Chizuru-chan,”

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at him. “Yes, Okita-san?”

Souji picked up his sword, unsheathing it, feeling a sense of familiarity and calmness. It was the only thing that had come with him, the only thing that was familiar.“If you tell anyone about last night, I’ll kill you.” He strode over to the couch, pointing the sword at her neck.

Chizuru looked up into his eyes. He didn’t have that amused sparkle in his eyes that she expected him to have. His mouth was curved into a sadistic smile. She’d never seen this expression on her Souji’s face. It was a painful reminder that her Souji wouldn’t return to her. The man in front of him just bore his face. “O-Okita-san…”

The look of fear on her face was reminiscent of the Chizuru he’d first met. She had been terrified at his “jokes.” “Don’t forget that I’m me. I’m not the same soft Okita Souji you knew. Don’t confuse us.”

She didn’t, couldn’t move.

He burst out laughing, and sheathed his sword in one fluid and quick movement. “I was joking, Chizuru-chan. Not entirely.” He sat down near the journals.

“Okita-san…you’re unbelievable! That’s not something to joke about!” Chizuru grabbed a pillow and smacked the back of his head with it.

Souji knew he deserved that. “…Chizuru…”

She stopped as she was about to throw another pillow at him.

“…thank you. For being there last night.” He whispered.

“…it’s nothing…” She mumbled, getting up from the couch to go to her room to take a shower and start breakfast.

Souji stared at the old, worn journals in the box. Some of them looked vaguely familiar, since every now and again, he’d take time out of his day to ransack Hijikata-san’s room and read his “diaries.” He finally reached into the box to pull out the first one. There was a letter inside.

_Dear Hijikata family,_

_I have managed to find these journals from the time that Hijikata Toshizō-san arrived in Kyoto with the rest of the Shinsengumi members, up until almost the end of the war. I implore you to keep Hijikata Toshizō-san and the Shinsengumi’s history alive by passing down these journals for generations to come, so people can learn about who the Shinsengumi really were._

_From Hijikata Toshizō-san’s Page, Yukimura._

_Chizuru-chan?_  He recognized her handwriting. What business did she have recovering Hijikata-san’s journals? He didn’t know how the rest of it played out. He had only read the part about Kondō-san. Maybe Hijikata-san would give him a more detailed explanation of what actually happened to the Shinsengumi.

He skimmed the first few journals that he talked about when they were the Roshigumi. He remembered all of it too well. After the incident in Ikeda, he started to read more carefully. The dates were smudged a bit, but he could make out the month and year.

_June 1865_

_Souji…that bastard…I heard him and Yukimura talking. He doesn’t plan on telling us about his tuberculosis. I’ve already told him I can’t send him back to Ezo. I can only keep an eye on him and make him rest as much as I can. That guy’s going to hate me for it…_

By this point, some idiot named Itou infiltrated the Shinsengumi, and according to Hijikata-san, he was playing Kondō-san. Sannan-san had drank Ochimizu and became the Colonel of the Furies, though the words “Rasetsu,” “Oni,” and “Ochimizu” were smudged out. Every time Hijikata-san mentioned it, the words were smudged out, so to anyone else reading it, they wouldn’t know what he was talking about.

Souji sighed, so Chizuru-chan  _and_ Hijikata-san found out about his illness then? Whether his life was short or long, he was going to do all he could with his sword for the Shinsengumi and Kondō-san. Dying in a bed didn’t suit him, nor would he have let it happen. This Mother Hen would say otherwise to his choices.

_April 1867_

_Heisuke and Saitō left us to join the Guard. The path Kondō-san and I carving didn’t seem to agree with them, but we will continue forward, with or without them. They have their own roads to carve and follow._

It was hard for him to picture the ever-loyal-to-Hijikata-san-Hajime-kun leave the Shinsengumi. He could understand Heisuke, but Hajime-kun was a bit of a shock. He continued reading.

_November 1867_

_Heisuke has come back to us after we’ve managed to pull off our stunt, but at a cost. He’s now joined Sannan-san. Many of the guys have mixed feelings, but in the end, I think we’re all relieved he’s back. For now, Saitō needs to lay low before he can come back to us. He’s played an important in all of this, I couldn’t be more grateful he kept Kondō-san from being assassinated by the Guard._

So, Heisuke had become a fury. He couldn’t picture the sweet Eighth Division Captain killing others for joy and drinking their blood. The white hair. The red eyes. He couldn’t picture it on him, but somehow he’d become one.

_December 1867_

_There was an attempt to assassinate Kondō-san. Souji gave me his two cents on the matter, he’s still a kid…Of course, it doesn’t mean he’s completely wrong. It’s my fault. I should’ve convinced Kondō-san to take more men with him._

_That same night, Souji ****** and killed the men that had attempted to assassinate him. Yukimura went after him, and we were able to find them both thanks to her._

_Now, Souji has joined both Sannan-san and Heisuke. Kondō-san is disappointed in himself and in Souji for what he’s become. I should’ve been watching him more carefully._

How interesting…He did end up drinking Ochimizu. It didn’t matter what he had to do to get rid of Kondō-san’s enemies, even become a beast. He owed him his life and much more. The war raged on and even Hijikata-san himself and Hajime-kun succumbed to the Ochimizu. The Choshu Ronin, an Oni, he guessed, was the cause of this. Hijikata-san had sent Chizuru with him and Kondō-san to Osaka to recover from wounds. The cause of his own wounds was also smudged out.

The war raged on and Hijikata-san struggled with decisions. Their comrades left, Shinpachi-san and Sano-san left. Hajime-kun stayed with the Aizu Domain.

_May 1868_

_Kondō-san…has surrendered to the new government. He ordered me to continue moving forward with the Shinsengumi name on my shoulders…Souji somehow managed to find me and give me a good punch. There wasn’t much strength to it, since his tuberculosis was still present, even though *******. He and Yukimura traveled far to track me down. We both felt it, Kondō-san’s death. I had no excuse for him. I am just as angry as he is that Kondō-san was executed like a common criminal. That man was the most honorable and noble Warrior to have ever existed. He died smiling.That person that gave so much even when we didn’t have anything, was gone, executed brutally. He still died a real Warrior, a true Samurai, more than these sons of bitches that turned tail and sided with the Satchō._

_He and Yukimura…seemed to have gotten involved, but both know that it doesn’t seem like Souji will last much longer. We all knew it. He collapsed and was taken to the infirmary._

_Yukimura stayed with him until his last moment. I stood outside, waiting. She finally came out, unable to say a word, crying her eyes out. I never thought I’d hear the little shit say he loved a woman in such a sincere voice. I ordered her to find a place of her own, away from the war, it’s no place for a woman. I ain’t a coward that takes down a woman with him._

Souji blinked, rereading the last page again. It wasn’t his death that had shocked him, though he was severely disappointed he  _had_ died in bed,unable to avenge Kondo-san, it was the fact that he and Chizuru…were together. In his life, he’d come to love Chizuru-chan. The same feelings that were in the memories he saw…He would’ve had them too if he had continued living the life in Ezo. He and Chizuru…

He took a few moments to absorb Hijikata-san’s thoughts and feelings. There was so much to process. The way his comrades, friends, had gone to carve their own paths. Kondo-san’s death…Hijikata-san had a lot on his shoulders…he had been burdened with so many things. The world changed too rapidly for them.  

_June 1969_ _  
_

_I fought alongside Heisuke and Sannan-san to get rid of the remaining *******, but not long after that, they turned to ash, they ************. You two fought well, take care of the others for me, Gen-san, Yamazaki, Kondō-san, Saitō, Souji. I’ll join you someday soon._

_I made sure to destroy anything related to ******. That must never repeat itself. Before Sannan-san was gone, he gave me the location of his research. I ran into that ****, Amagiri. He said that that Kazama had destroyed Kodo-san’s research and ******. Apparently, Heisuke and Sannan-san had helped him destroy that army he’d created._

_Last I heard of Yukimura, she’s been trying to track me down, but she’s made a good life for herself in the temple I left her at. The elderly lady I sent a letter to told me there’s a nice guy that’s been looking after her. Maybe she’ll finally live well, have some kids, a good husband, after all of this. She deserves it._

_Now, it seems like I’ve come to the end. The Tokugawa is collapsing. What do I have left? I ain’t going to battle to win, I’m going to go down like a true Warrior. Someone’s gotta go down with the Tokugawa, and it’d be disgraceful if no one went down with them. But, I’m gonna give them hell and give them the best fight they’ve ever seen. I’m carrying the Shinsengumi name with me, so I will die honorably and proudly by the paths we’ve made for ourselves._

That was the last entry.

Souji set the journal down.

Hijikata-san endured so much. Death, political power, honor. He wouldn’t have admitted it back then, but Hijikata-san had died a real Warrior.

Souji stared blankly at the floor, fighting back his emotions. They’d lost everything they’d worked for. Everything they’d all endured together.

He was alone.

He certainly felt alone. Everyone he knew was gone, it had not quite sunken in, being surrounded by the look-alikes. He’d felt…like he almost belonged. But this was not his time, these were not the people he had fought battles with , shared drinks with, they merely looked like them and almost spoke like them, but they were completely different. He had not realized how different they were. They came from two different worlds, times.

“Okita-san? I brought you your medicine and some tea.” Chizuru placed the tray on the table, about to pick up a cup to hand it to him.

Souji pulled her into his arms without warning. She protested slightly, but remained quiet when she heard him murmur, “Please, just for a little while.” He held her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet cherry blossom scent. 

\--------

NOTES:   
  


This chapter has been the one that I poured more time and effort to omg. I hope you all liked it! I’M STILL HAVING FEELS. This was a difficult chapter to write, no lie. ME, BRAIN, WE BETTER BE GETTING SOME FLUFF SOON. Also [@sabinasanfanfic](https://sabinasanfanfic.tumblr.com/)‘s OC makes an official appearance! 

BTW, the cat named Toshizo, Souji did this in a Drama CD LOL one of my personal favorites. 

EDIT: [@](https://tmblr.co/mBEm4kYkPYar3OVvu56HzWQ)[sabinasanfanfic](https://sabinasanfanfic.tumblr.com/) wrote an AMAZING AND CUTE piece on how Hiji-san ended up with little Toshizo, [Read It Here](https://sabinasanfanfic.tumblr.com/post/169444552187/the-tale-of-toshiz%C5%8D-the-cat-a-modern-au) (THANK YOU SENPAI, I LOVE IT SO MUCH, *FANGIRLS*) 


	20. Chapter 20

“Souji!” A thirteen-year old Hijikata Toshizō chased a nine year old Souji. Both were wearing Kendo attire. 

A seven year-old Saitō sat to the side next to a seven-year old Chizuru with a worried expression on her little face, both were also dressed in their kendo attire, waiting for Kondō-san to arrive. 

A sixteen year old Isami finally entered the room. He had been talking to a teacher and borrowing bamboo swords for them to practice. Poor Little Chizuru probably wouldn’t be able to hold one up, so he got her a wooden one to practice with that would be light enough for her to use. He sighed at the scene in front of him. Toshi had “Oni” written on his forehead and random scribbles on his cheeks. He must’ve dozed off a bit, since he was the first to arrive. Isami had gone to pick up Souji, Chizuru and Hajime from school. Sighing, he grabbed Souji by the collar of his keikogi, picking him off the ground for a moment. “Souji…Toshi…” He chuckled in amusement.

Hajime stood up and grabbed the towel next to him, quietly going up to Toshizō and tugging on his hakama for attention. “Sensei…” He held up the towel.

Toshizō sighed and took the towel from him, patting his head as he shot Souji a glare. He roughly rubbed his face with the towel in an attempt to erase the markings on his face. “Na, Saitō, I’ve told you to stop calling me ‘Sensei,’” he gave the younger indigo-haired boy a slight smile.

Hajime’s dark blue eyes sparkled a bit as he looked up at Toshizō. He had dubbed him “Sensei” after watching him in Kendō class and in Judo class; Toshizō was the star pupil of both sports for his year. He and Isami had been training for a long time together. The five of them were involved in both Judo and Kendō, though it had taken a while for Isami to convince Kodo-san, Chizuru’s guardian, to let her practice. Isami had presented many viable arguments, so Chizuru was able to join them for the classes.

Little Chizuru went up to Toshizō and handed him a water bottle for him to wet the towel in. She turned to Souji and gave him a pout. “Souji-kun! That was mean of you! Hijikata-oniisan looked tired!”

Souji dusted his hakama off when Kondō-san let him down. “He’s been waking me up way too early.” Jade eyes glared at the older older boy who was still rubbing his face. “I’m losing sleep because he’s being too loud when he’s getting ready.” The two were sharing a room. It’d been two years since Souji came to live with the Kondō family. Like Hijikata Toshizō, he was a foster kid, taken from a broken and abusive home. He’d gotten used to everyone around him, though he was still wary of many people, but Kondō-san was one person he could definitely put his trust into.

“Souji, I know sharing a room isn’t ideal, but it’s just until we find a bigger apartment nearby.” Isami ruffled his brown hair. “In the meantime, Toshi, try to be quieter in the morning.”

Toshizō rolled his eyes, grumbling. “I don’t make much noise.” He really didn’t, but Souji was an incredibly light sleeper, no doubt a trait from his old home. Every so often, he’d have to wake the younger boy from a nightmare.

Chizuru tugged on Isami’s hakama. “Oniisan, are we practicing?”

Isami nodded and handed Chizuru the small wooden sword. “Here, I found one just for you this time. Let’s practice some swings!”

Souji eagerly picked up the bamboo sword and stood next to little Chizuru. He adjusted her stance when he glanced at her.

Isami looked proudly at them as he called out directions. 

—

“…Papa?”

Isami snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his six year old daughter. “Yes, Miyu?”

“The bubbles…” She pointed at the sink. “they’re going to overflow, Papa.”

“Oh-!” He quickly shut the faucet off and chuckled in slight embarassment. “Thanks, Miyu! Now, did you have something to tell Papa?” He grabbed the nearby dishtowel hanging on the counter and dried his hands, kneeling down to her eye level.

Miyu was the youngest of his two children, with the older one being a boy at eight years old. Miyu had long black hair that went down to her shoulders, and light blue eyes like her mother. “Papa, can you help me with my math homework? I’ll even help you with the dishes.”

Isami chuckled and patted her head. “Sure, honey, here,” He handed her another dishtowel. “You can dry the dishes as I finish them, then we can put them away.”

The sight of her husband carrying their daughter as she gently put the dishes away in their rightful place, warmed her heart. She stood at the enterance of the kitchen, looking at them for a few moments, until their boisterous son ran over and crashed right into his father’s legs. She giggled at the sight as Isami bent down to pick up their son as well.

Isami looked back to see his wife, still dressed in her hakama like their son was. “How’d the lesson go today, Hinata?” He walked over with both their children still in his arms. They pecked, much to their children’s dismay.

“Very good. Haru’s learning quickly.” She ruffled her son’s dark brown hair. Though Kendo was just a hobby, she enjoyed it too much, so she volunteered at the dojo after school ended for the day, where she taught history to middle schoolers.

“Oh? That’s good!” His son grinned and Isami returned the same grin. Hinata smiled at the sight. “Show me after dinner what you’ve learned. I have to help Miyu with her math homework.”

“Yes, Papa!”

Isami set both of of his children down and the pair watched them run off. He looked back at his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

“What’s on your mind?”

He blinked at her sudden question. “What do you mean?”

Hinata took out her dark black-brown hair out of its ponytail, letting it cascade down her shoulders. “You’ve been distracted since yesterday…though I can understand why, since we visited Souji yesterday.”

Isami closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck. “Yeah…”

“But there’s something else, isn’t there?” She ran a hand through his black hair.

He nodded. “I can’t…really say anything about it yet. I have to talk it over with Toshi first.”

“All right…” Isami was an honest man. He didn’t keep secrets from her, so there must’ve been a reason he wasn’t able to say anything about this thing that was on his mind.

“Dinner’s in the oven, though it’s not as good as your food.” Isami chuckled, lifting his head. “Miyu and I already ate, so go ahead and eat with Haru. I have to help her with her homework.” He kissed her forehead lightly.

Hinata smiled, kissing his cheek. “Very well. I think Haru might need help with a science project too.” 

—

The sweet scent of cake was present before she even opened the door. It was almost too sickenly sweet.

Opening the door, the scent was even stronger, and it was no wonder, the whole kitchen was covered in cakes and dozens of cupcakes and cookies. With this amount of sweets, he was definitely stressed and it didn’t seem like he had slept much.

“Hajime?”

Hajime turned around from his mixing bowl, his light blue checkered apron covered with flour and other baking ingredients. He spotted his wife, concerned black eyes, her curly hair up in a ponytail. She was still dressed in her turquiose scrubs. He’d lost track of time. “Ami…”

“Are you okay? This is a lot…” She looked around at the kitchen as she made her way over to him.

He was still for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. “…I’m sorry.”

Ami cupped his cheeks. “Don’t be. This is a hard time for you.” She took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze.

“…I’ve negelected you this month.”

“It’s fine. We could use the money.” Ami chuckled, looking at his shocked face.

“It’s not fair to you, and I’ve realized that…”

“Hajime, it’s your way of coping. It’s fine. You’ll talk to me more about it when you’re ready this year too.”

Hajime gave her a very slight smile. “…I suppose I’ll finish this batch and pack these up.”

“Hijikata-sensei and the others are going to be thrilled.” She giggled, shaking her head.

“Thank you…for being so understanding.” He took her hand and kissed the gold band on her finger. “…I love you…” He murmured quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

“Me too, I love you too.” 

—

Souji had taken his medicine and had a few sips of his tea before his head settled on her lap again. He seemed to doze off the more she ran her fingers through his hair. Chizuru stared down at him.

Everything about him was confusing to her; her own emotions were confusing. Her heart skipped a beat every time he looked at her with those jade green eyes of his. Her hands ached to touch him like before. She yearned to caress his face.

But it wasn’t him. She couldn’t just use Edo-era Souji as a replacement for the Souji she’d lost. It wasn’t fair to him, nor to her Souji. She could never forget him.

But the more time he spent here, with her, the more her feelings kindled for him, though she knew nothing about the way he felt towards her. She wasn’t trying to replace her Souji, but she was trying to ease the pain of losing him. It had been so painful, it still was…

Souji’s eyes opened. Yet again, he’d shown Chizuru this side of him. If he wasn’t too careful, he just might continue letting himself get soft in front of her. He sat up suddenly. “Well, am I to use your lap as a pillow and the floor as a futon?” He couldn’t turn to face her.

Chizuru blinked and stared at him. “…Oh, yes, I’ll show you to your room.” She stood up and led him down the hall, past her room. It was still hard for her to enter the room. Hesitating over the door handle, she finally forced herself to open the door. “Feel free to change the room to your liking. Everything is in its place.”

Souji grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. “Is it that hard for you? That you can’t even look inside or show me around?”

Chizuru clenched her fist, trying to yank it out of his grasp. “Okita-san, please.”

“So it is.”

“Okita-san, pl-” Her face was shoved into his firm chest.

“The least I could do is return the favor.”

Chizuru clenched his shirt, letting her sobs overwhelm her.

\-------

NOTES: 

Thanks to @[flower-dragon](https://flower-dragon.tumblr.com/) and @[shinsengumiscenarios](https://shinsengumiscenarios.tumblr.com/) for Hinata and Ami! ^^ I hope I did them justice! 


	21. Chapter 21

_“Chizuru!”_

_“Kaoru-san, I’ve already told you, I’m happy here. I’m not leaving Shinsengumi Hospital.”_

_Souji leaned against the doorway, stopping by Chizuru’s shared office. They’d had plans to eat lunch, but when she didn’t come by his office at the usual time, he decided to check on her. His eyes narrowed when they landed on the man with light brown eyes and short, black hair. There was a rather fierce expression on his soft features that were so similar to the woman he loved. “Chizuru-chan,” He called, striding into the room, wrapping an arm around her waist._

_“Souji…” Chizuru glanced at her watch, noticing she’d been late for their lunch. “I’m sorry…something came up…”_

_Kaoru straightened the jacket of his black suit. “Okita, you bastard, you’re marrying my precious little sister without my permission!”_

_“I wasn’t aware we were living in the 1800s.” Souji smirked before he kissed his bride-to-be. “Chizuru is free to make her own decisions, you know. She doesn’t belong to you. Besides, she met you in high school. I’m more than her family.”_

_“Chizuru, listen to me. I could give you your own clinic, you can treat patients there. I’ve already accepted that you wanted to become a doctor, but you deserve more than this! We’re the rightful heirs of the Yukimura-Nagumo Corporation!” Kaoru’s light brown eyes glared fiercely into amused jade green eyes. “I’m your blood, you’re abandoning your place in our world for a lowly doctor?”_

_“Kaoru-san,” Chizuru turned to him, determination in her light brown eyes. “Souji’s been with me my entire life…I’ve already chosen to spend the rest of it with him. I’m sorry, but I don’t want any part of the Yukimura fortune. I’m happy where I am.”_

_“You heard Mrs. Okita-to-be, Nagumo. Chizuru and I are going to live together, doing what we want. To save people.” He gave Chizuru’s hand a light squeeze._

_Kaoru glared at Okita with a deep hatred and resentment in his eyes, the same light brown eyes as his younger twin sister. “Damn you, Okita! I won’t let you take Chizuru from me like this!” He pushed past him and stormed out of the office._

_Chizuru released the breath she’d been holding._

_“You okay? He didn’t do anything, did he?” Souji cupped her cheeks, concern in his jade green eyes._

_She gave him a slight smile, placing her hands on his. “The same thing he’s been going on all these years. You know he’s obsessed with trying to get me to join him to run the family business.”_

_“You could be rich.”_

_“Then I wouldn’t have you.” She murmured. Kaoru-san was always busy with something, going overseas, handling all kinds of affairs…She couldn’t picture herself doing that with him. She was too happy with her circle of friends and her future together with Souji. She couldn’t give it up for the riches that Kaoru-san offered her from their family fortune. They’d been separated when they were five after the death of their parents. She was taken in by Kodo-san, a distant relative, and Kaoru-san had been adopted into the Nagumo family name, no doubt to take over the Yukimura corporation. According to the will, they were supposed to inherit the fortune and businesses under the Yukimura name, but the Nagumo had practically absorbed it all. Once Kaoru-san took over the position as CEO, he brought back the Yukimura name._

_Souji chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go to lunch.”_

_—_

As much as Souji tried to push away the memories that flooded into his mind, they played out clearly, like watching television. Thoughts, feelings, warm feelings for Chizuru was all he felt when he saw her in those memories.

It was frustrating him. He didn’t want to be a replacement for someone they’d lost. He was different. He was him. He was Shinsengumi, Captain of the First Division. He took lives when it benefited the Shinsengumi…

So he had been. He didn’t know how he fit into this modern world. This world lacked a need for swords, and that’s all he’d considered himself to be.

In this world…time…there was no place for killing. There was no war. There was no struggle to survive. It was too calm, too peaceful for him.

He was homesick.

Yet, when he shut his eyes and saw those memories play out, he thought, maybe, maybe if he was with Chizuru, he’d find purpose. He didn’t know what it would be or lead to…but maybe things would turn out fine if he was with her.

He laughed at himself. Purpose with Chizuru? She viewed him as the man she’d loved. She was merely confused because of their similarities. She would never grow to love him as himself.

But could he? Was he capable of loving, devoting himself to her?

The thought was ridiculous. Someone as bloodthirsty as he, loving someone?

—

Chizuru shut the water and stared at herself in the mirror, sighing. So, she ended up crying in Okita-san’s arms…

It was like being in his arms again. The feel of them was almost the same. It was so hard for her to keep her Souji and Okita-san separate. She knew very well she had to. It was wrong of her to mistake him for the man she’d loved.

She couldn’t deny that there was an attraction to him, but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone. His lips, though similar, were a bit different. The way he kissed her, it was hesitant; whereas her Souji had always kissed her with such love. Each one of kisses had held so much love for her…

She shook her head and patted her face dry with a towel. She had a night shift to get to.

At that moment, her phone chirped, alerting her of a message. Upon opening it, she saw the schedule of who would be watching Souji. Seems like it fell onto Nagakura-san tonight.

_Eh?! But Etsu’s supposed to me coming over! I can’t watch Souji tonight! >o<_

Not a few seconds later, Harada-san responded,  _We haven’t decided when to tell any of them, for now this has be under wraps! Make something believable up for Etsu-chan._

_Quit complaining. Yukimura, will you be bringing Souji soon?_

Chizuru quickly responded,  _Yes, in less than half an hour._

She ignored the next few texts, knowing that Nagakura-san was still trying to get out of his turn. “Okita-san, you’ll be staying with Nagakura-san tonight.” She called after pulling on her white lab coat.

“Ehhhh, Shinpachi-san…I’d be better off by myself, Chizuru-chan.” There was still an awkward air between them, but they were both trying to ignore it as best as they could. Not with a lot of success.

She took a short moment to admire him. He’d put up his hair in a high ponytail. Something that she’d never seen her Souji do, since his hair had always been short. It certainly made him look different and really attractive…

Chizuru grabbed her work purse, snapping out of her trance, and double checking that her wallet and keys were inside. Leading Souji to her white car, she looked over at him when he stopped just short of the door. He seemed a bit hesitant to even approach the car.

Souji swallowed his slight fear of the “car” and got in. He hoped he wouldn’t have a repeat of the way Hijikata-san drove.

Much to his relief, Chizuru was a careful driver. She didn’t speed, and followed all traffic laws diligently.

The silence-and tension- between them was overbearing, but neither dared to break it. They didn’t know what to say to each other. What could they say?

Much to both their relief, the hospital was close.

“…I have to get to work, so I’ll walk you to Harada-san’s office. He’s free until Nagakura-san gets off his shift…” Chizuru briskly walked, eager to go work, to have time for herself.

Souji followed behind her, staying silent. He entered Sano-san’s office, and Chizuru quickly walked off after greeting the tall red-haired doctor.

“Did something happen between you two, Souji?” Sanosuke asked, gesturing for him to sit next to his desk on the couch.

“Not particularly.” Souji was wary of this Sano-san. He’d heard that he was a doctor people consulted when they had problems. He wasn’t exactly the type to spill his guts and feelings to another.

He left it at that. Like the other Souji, it would probably take him a while for him to open up. “How have you been adjusting to our time?”

“It’s interesting.” Souji replied curtly, crossing his arms, narrowing his jade green eyes at the Psychologist. “Ne, Sano-san, I know what you’re trying to do. I heard from Hajime-kun you talk to people about their problems for a living.”

Sanosuke chuckled, running a hand through his short red, hair, taking off his glasses. “But I have an oath. Anything anyone tells me in this room is never revealed. I’m not one to break my word, am I?”

He was right about that. Sano-san was undoubtedly loyal and the one everyone went to for problems. “I’m fine.”

“I won’t force you to speak, Souji. I’m just concerned for you and Chizuru. You’ve both been through a lot…this is a rather complicated situation with complicated feelings, isn’t it?” Sanosuke took out a water bottle and offered it to Souji.

He took the water bottle and took a drink. If there was one thing he wanted to figure out…Maybe he would know? “I’ll humor you a bit, Sano-san. There is something I’d like to figure out.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, slightly surprised. “Go right ahead.”

“…This is just as ridiculous as my presence,” Souji sighed. “But I’m seeing these visions, memories, from my future counterpart.”

“…Are you sure they’re not your own memories?”

“I’ll prove it.” Souji looked away, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “My future counterpart came to you for advice on how to please a woman better in bed.”

Sanosuke’s eyes widened slightly. That bit of information was strictly between Souji and he. Souji had come to him many years ago, probably during his college junior year when he and Chizuru became sexually active. He and Shinpachi had the most experience in the group. “…How do you know that? We’ve never spoken about it…I’ve never told another person.”

“It’s not only that…Memories of when he was younger, thoughts, feelings are clouding my mind.” Souji gripped the water bottle tighter. “It’s like he wants me to turn into him.” The bitterness made its way into his voice. “I’m me.”

Sanosuke was stumped. He’d never heard of such a thing, but it was clear that Souji was trying to reject these unwanted memories. “Yes, you are you. Only you have the ability to change yourself…Perhaps these “memories” are trying to provide more insight or even show you things that none of us knew about Souji.”

“Then I hope people stop trying to make me into someone I’m not. We may look and act alike, but I’m not that soft-hearted doctor.”

Sanosuke knew there were a few of them of their group that maybe forgot this. He needed to remember to not do it himself. “It’s hard on everyone…Like I mentioned, it’s a complicated situation. We’ll do our best to help you adjust to our world and to treat you as the person you are, Souji.” 

A comfortable silence filled the room, but was quickly interrupted by the door opening. “Na, Sano, are you sure you can’t take Souji to your place?” He was still dressed in his dark green scrubs, but he had his backpack on.

Sanosuke sighed, “Shinpachi, we’ve already discussed this.”

“Etsu’s s’pposed to come over,” He groaned, holding his head in his hands. “It’s been over two weeks since we, ya know…”

Souji’s eyebrow quirked. “Ehhhh, you have a woman, Shinpachi-san? Here I thought it was just Sano-san and Hijikata-san that attracted women.”

“Souji! What’re you saying?! Before Etsu, I had a woman over every weekend.” He sighed, giving up. “I told her I was sick and not to come over…”

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. “You’ll live. Get going you two.” He clapped his best friend on the back, chuckling. “I have a feeling Etsu-chan’s going to get worried, so make sure you text her or call her later to reassure her.”

Shinpachi nodded, wrapping an arm around Souji’s shoulder. “Well, since I’m forced to have a guys’ night, we’ll do a little drinking! I’ve got some real good sake at home!”

Souji wasn’t surprised his mood changed so suddenly. He only chuckled and walked out of the office with Shinpachi talking about different alcohols he had at his apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

His hazel eyes busily scanned the page, reading up on a patient. Hijikata-kun had asked him for his opinion on his upcoming surgery and one of his many jobs was to provide his expertise. Though Hijikata-kun was a very talented surgeon, he always seemed to seek him out for advice. Likewise, many doctors sought out his expertise. 

Even after the car accident that had rendered his hands useless as a surgeon, Sannan Keisuke rose to be Chief Physician. Before that, he was the Head Surgeon. He took on the more complicated and challenging surgeries. He wouldn’t call himself a miracle worker, but he was successful most of the time. He never let it get to his head though, since lives were precious things that he could help continue to improve or end. 

With a doctorate in psychology, a degree in chemistry, and an MD, Keisuke was more than qualified to become Chief Physician in Kondō-san’s and the board’s eyes. With his numerous degrees, he wasn’t rendered useless after his accident. He followed a physical therapy plan so he was able to use his hands without much difficulty, though there were things he couldn’t do as before. His hands were no longer the steady hands of a surgeon, but at least he could hold a pen and sign papers. 

The subtle click of heels on the white tiled floor had him come to a stop before the conference room door. He looked up, a strained smile on his face. “Shimizu-san, good morning.” 

“Good morning, Sannan-san.” Scarlet eyes met his hazel ones. She tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder with one hand and held a folder close to her chest in her arm.

They continued staring each other down, neither moving an inch for a few moments until Shimizu Akane stepped forward and she stopped right in front of him. Keisuke’s hazel eyes trailed down and over her lean body, and back up to her eyes. When she’d first joined the board, he thought that it was her family’s influence that placed her in such a position, but time and time again, she proved herself a brilliant doctor. He was not immune to her brilliant mind or good looks.

Akane’s scarlet eyes did the same, admiring his broad shoulders and chest underneath his lab coat and white button-up shirt. 

He continued to stare into her eyes as he reached for the doorknob, opening the door for her. “Please, after you.” Another unpleasant smile. 

She mirrored his smile and entered the room. “Thank you, Sannan-san. I see you’re busy as always.” She gestured to the file in his hand. “Hijikata-san is rather incompetent then, not being able to pull his own weight.” 

“He is more than a capable surgeon. There is no shame in asking for help, Shimizu-san.” Keisuke’s eyes narrowed a bit as he took a seat next to the head of the table. “We must work together to ensure the safety and the well-being of our patients.” 

Before she could retort, Kondō-san walked into the room, cheerfully greeting the both of them. “Good morning, Sannan-san, Shimizu-kun.” 

Before greeting Kondo-san, the pair gave each other displeased looks before turning their attention to the rest of the board members that were entering the room and taking their seats. 

—

Sanosuke sighed, finishing up some paperwork, transferring some of his notes to the electronic chart. He wondered how Souji was dealing with Shinpachi’s excitement. He chuckled at the thought and pushed his glasses up his nose. His amber eyes glanced at the door when he heard a light knock. “Come in, please,” he called, glancing back at his typed notes. 

He stood up instantly when he recognized the light footsteps. “Haruka…” He stepped forward to take her small frame into his arms. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “I was going to be home soon. You didn’t have to come here.” 

Her dark-brown eyes looked into his kind amber ones, and she smiled up at him. She had to practically jump to reach his lips. He chuckled and met her halfway, leaning down to kiss her. She was a little over a head shorter than him, but he thought it was endearing. “I couldn’t wait, Sanosuke.” 

“Ma, it can’t be helped now. Let me take you out to dinner. We’ve both been busy lately after all.” Sighing, pulling her into his arms again, he rested his chin on top of her head. “Sound good?” 

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, my husband-to-be!” 

Sanosuke chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. “Very well, my wife-to-be. Let’s discuss dinner then.” He went back to his desk to lock his computer and took off his lab coat, which Haruka took a moment to admire. 

They walked hand-in-hand, discussing their dinner plans. Haruka’s heart warmed just staring at the man in front of her. Her unhappy past was long-forgotten, where her family had tried to control her and the path she’d taken in life. After meeting Sanosuke, she was inspired to make her own choices. They hadn’t been able to be together for a long time because of how strongly her family opposed their relationship. She’d decided to leave them behind and now was able to be with him. 

They got in Sanosuke’s car and before he started to drive, he looked over at her and leaned over to kiss her. “I love you, Haruka.” 

She kissed him again. “I love you too, Sanosuke.” 

—

_A honk snapped Chizuru out of her thoughts as she looked up. Souji had told her to wait at the hospital so that they could take the bus home together. She’d had a late night helping with a c-section. Luckily, the mother and the baby were fine._

_A red sports car stopped right in front of her, and she tilted her head in confusion._

_The tinted window lowered, revealing Souji. He tipped his sunglasses down and peered over them, giving her a triumphant smirk. “Surprised, right?”_

_She giggled and leaned over to kiss him in greeting. “Did you rent a car today? What kind of date are we going on?”_

_“Chizuru-chan, I’m offended. This beaut is mine.” He motioned her to get in._

_She quickly skipped to the passenger side and eagerly got in. “Really? You didn’t tell me you were going to buy a car, Souji.”_

_He took her hand in his and smirked. “It was a surprise. Now we can drive wherever we want where no one can find us. No more annoying double dates if we want to go somewhere far.”_

_Chizuru laughed and fastened her seat belt. “Souji, our double dates with everyone are fun. You enjoy them too, don’t tell me otherwise.”_

_“But now we can be alone. The backseat’s pretty wide, you know.” He winked at her and started driving._

_She flushed in response. “Souji!”_

_—_

Chizuru sighed, entering her shared office in Obstetrics, her shoulders were slumped and heavy with dreariness. She was exhausted despite having two days off. The whole ordeal about moving in with Okita-san and just interacting with him was hard for her. She still had trouble with her feelings and with Souji’s death…All of this was a lot to take in…

Sighing again, she slumped into her chair, placing her head on the desk. 

She lifted her head up when she heard a soft, velvety chuckle. “Iba-san…” 

The man, Iba Hachirō, was handsome with rather gorgeous features, soft green eyes, dark brown hair that framed his face. He could’ve passed as a model, but he worked as an obstetrician. He was a rather popular one due to his kind nature and good looks. “Welcome back, Chizuru-chan. Here.” He placed a small paper bag on her desk. 

Chizuru excitedly reached for the bag. Iba-san was rather fond of sweets, and it was always a treat when he shared some with her. She peered inside and saw about a dozen different macaroons. “Oh, these look delicious, Iba-san! Thank you!” 

“They’re from a new cafe that just opened by my apartment. I took Pocchi out for a walk and couldn’t resist trying them. I’ll bring something different tomorrow.” He smiled and sat at his desk. “A few of your patients called yesterday, but I took care of their questions. I also had them leave messages for you.” 

Chizuru nodded as she munched on a rose macaroon. “Thank you so much, Iba-san.” 

Iba cast his eyes down. “I’m going today with Reiko to pay my respects, since I haven’t been able to go.”

There was a comfortable beat of silence between them.

“Thank you, Iba-san.” 

Iba smiled again and logged onto his computer. “Say, Chizuru-chan,” his voice trailed.

She glanced up after entering her password. “Y-yes, Iba-san?” 

“I noticed you walk in with a man. Is he a friend of yours?” Iba had seen Chizuru walk by as he was making his rounds. He only managed to see them from behind. The man next to her seemed rather familiar…it was almost as if he were walking alongside her again, but perhaps it was just his imagination. 

Panic started to take a hold of her. How was she supposed to explain Okita-san?  Hijikata-san and the others hadn’t agreed to tell anyone else!  "Ah…well, he’s not a friend…more like…a special case?“ 

"Ah…a special case?” He chuckled. “Very well, I won’t pry anymore.” 

She felt terrible lying to her senior like this, and he had gotten rather close to Souji during their residency, but it wasn’t her call to make… “W-well, I should go make my rounds!” Chizuru hastily stood up and grabbed her clipboard to check on her patients.

—-++—–

At long last @[very-x-vice](https://very-x-vice.tumblr.com/)‘s OC for Sannan-san and @[lescahiersdesable](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lescahiersdesable)‘s OC for Sano make an appearance! I hope I did them justice! 

Thank to @[hidetheremote](http://hidetheremote.tumblr.com/) and @[sabinasanfanfic](https://sabinasanfanfic.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this for me!!! I super appreciate it~~!!! 


End file.
